Fake It Until You Make It
by Rosel
Summary: Bonnie and Enzo pretend to be a couple and it starts to get out of hand.AH\AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own TVD

Bonnie sighed as she sat at the bar stool. She wasn't exactly excited about her meeting with her two best friends. She knew she should be. It's been months since she saw them. She loved them but there was a reason why she left. It was ridiculous, it didn't seem real sometimes. Elena was like her sister. They grew up together. When Bonnie's Mom left she spent so much time at Elena's house when she wasn't at her grams as a kid. As they grew up everyone was jealous of Elena especially their best friend Caroline. Not Bonnie. She was happy when good things happened for Elena. She never really wanted anything Elena had. Being the most popular girl in school seemed exhausting, she didn't want that. She was never intersested in any of the guys who were interested in Elena. Not really. Not until...recently. And that wasn't even...it was utterly ridiculous. She was not in love with Damon Salvatore. He was the jerk guy who ran in town and put moves on Elena while she was with his brother. Bonnie always hated him, until she didn't. They always fought she called him on his crap. He would break her out of her shell and she would actually yell at him. It all changed that one fateful week when they got stuck in his house during a snow storm. That was when she saw another side to him. She didn't want to think about it, it was pointless.

She sipped her drink and tapped her fingers.

Then a brash guy asked, "Why so glum sweetheart?"

Bonnie sighed. She really didn't want to deal with this right now.

"None of your business." Bonnie said.

"Oh don't be like that baby." The guy said as he sat closer to her. Bonnie scooted away.

"I'm not interested." Bonnie said.

"Oh, come on I can turn that frown upside down."

Bonnie glared at him and said, "Get lost."

Then the guy moved closer. Bonnie had enough of this she was about to get up and if he followed her she was going to knee this creeper in the groan. Then she heard a familar smooth british voice say, "She said get lost. Is there something wrong with your ears?"

The creeper said, "This is none your business."

"When someone is harassing my girlfriend. I make it my business." He said as he gripped his shoulder tightly.

Bonnie looked up at Enzo with that devilish smile of his. Then she asked overly sweet, "Oh sweetie. What took you so long?"

"Oh you know traffic." Enzo said.

Then the guy said, "Fine. I'm going."

Then he pratically sprinted away.

Enzo continued to smile at Bonnie. She rolled her eyes and took a drink and then Enzo said, "Your Welcome."

"Funny I don't remember thanking you." Bonnie said with a sassy smile tilting her head a little.

"Just saving you the effort love, I know how hard it is for you to acknowledge when you need help. Let alone to thank me for it."

"I was handling it."

"I am sure you were. And I was probably saving the poor bloke from pernement damage."

"Probably." Bonnie mused.

"So it looks like we're early."

Bonnie sighed, "Or they're late."

Then she looked at her watch.

"What's the rush?" Enzo asked.

"I just want to get this over with."Bonnie said irritated.

"Why?" Enzo asked.

"None of your business."

"Hmmmm. Interesting." Enzo said.

"What is interesting?" Bonnie asked annoyed.

"No reason. I just figured you'd be happy to see the happy couple, unless I was right about my acertians about the puppy love."

Enzo said with an amused smile on his face.

"Your not. Damon is my friend and of course I'm happy to see Elena. I'm just stressed from work it takes a lot running a store."

"How is that going? Lily was just wondering if her money was brought to good use." Enzo asked.

Bonnie looked away for a second she did not like the topic of Lily and the fact that she accepted a loan from her to start her business. She was afraid that would mean she would owe Lily at some point and owing her money wasn't what she was afraid of.

"It is thriving. Apparently the location is perfect for a New Age store." Bonnie said hoping Enzo didn't catch any hesitation in her voice.

"I'm surprised."

Bonnie glared at him.

"I'm suprised that you accepted help from Lily. Not that you are not very capable, of course the place is successful, your tenacious like that, but you never like to accept help. And to do it in a city so far away from your precious friends. I would think there is another reason then it being a keen business decision."

"Like?" Bonnie asked.

"Like puppy love."

"Your projecting again. Aren't you still sticking around Lily waiting around Lily's feet hoping she'll send some of her good scraps your way." Bonnie teased.

"Hey at least I'm trying. Your the one who is running away from what you want. At least I fight for what I want." Enzo said.

Bonnie said, "It's foolish, she's your boss, she has a fiance, and she's your best friends older sister. She practically sees you as her little brother."

"Not quite."

Bonnie shook her head, "Have some dignity."

"You too." He said with a glimmer in his eye.

Then another guy sat beside Bonnie.

He looked at her smiled and asked, "Can I buy you a drink?"

"I don't think my boyfriend will like that very much." Bonnie said with a sweet smile.

Then Enzo looked on the scene.

After the guy left Enzo asked intrigued, "What did you do that for? He wasn't harassing you? Like the whole reason I started that rouse to save you."

"I'm not in the mood to indulge in some random guys while I'm waiting for my friends." Bonnie said showing a bit irritation.

"Makes sense."

"You don't mind being my fake boyfriend for the night. Do you?" Bonnie asked her voice hitching a bit.

Enzo chuckled, "Not at all."

He stood up, giving her his hand and said, "But if we want to pull this off then we should probably get a booth."

Bonnie then took his hand and stood up. He then put his arm around her as they found a booth to sit in.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie asked.

"Just playing the part, love." Enzo said as he continued to rest his arm on her shoulder.

"Fine." Bonnie said as she leaned her head against Enzo's chest.

"Good." Enzo said.

As she leaned agaist him she let herself just fall into him and relax. He looked at her.

"Are you alright?" Enzo asked.

"Yep. Just playing the part. Same as you." Bonnie said as she gazed up at him something he tried to keep that mask on, that hid that sadness, that hid maybe that weird envy that she tried to push down for so long. As he looked into her eyes with that strange sympathy that put off that sense of kindred feeling, that he knew how she felt.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Enzo asked.

Bonnie sighed audibly. Talking about it meant admitting it, it meant saying that awful ridiculous truth outloud.

She leaned her head on his chest and said, "No."

He looked at her with her head leaning on him. He watched her a bit as she sank onto him. It surprised him that having his arm around her and having her head resting on him, it did not feel awkward at all. It felt strangely comforting. He then moved a stray piece of her hair away from her face. She did not object to the gesture at all, which threw him off a bit.

She usually objected to most things he did, which was why he stopped visiting her at her shop lately. She thought he was there to spy on her for Lily. If she only knew the was different she seemed a bit run down, maybe she was just exhausted from running a store, but even though she has been denying it he knew the reason, she was scared to see him again, she was afraid of all of the feelings that would pop up. She was afraid of the low feelings of wanting something you shouldn't want to have. That was something he understood entirely.

Bonnie let herself close her eyes for a moment. She let herself sink into Enzo like he was a nice comfy pillow, which was weird and entirely unexpected. She almost let herself drift asleep until she was awoken by Damon's voice, "What the hell is going on here?"

Bonnie quickly moved away feeling like cold water was just thrown at her. She looked up to see Damon glaring at Enzo.

Enzo chuckled amused probably at the veins popping out of Damon's head. It's not like this was the first time Damon caught her in a compromising position with a guy and did not have a positive reaction. She had to remind herself that Damon was always protective of her in an over protective big brother way and no other reason behind it.

Enzo said, "It's a funny story."

Great. So Enzo was going to tell Damon the whole story, which was fine. What was so bad about telling him that they were just pretending so no guys would not bother her?

"So you think hooking up with my best friend is a funny story? When I told you to look out for her while she's out here, this is not what I meant." Damon said through clenched teeth.

"Look mate, it's not what you think." Enzo said.

"And what am I thinking exactly?" Damon asked still fuming.

Irritated Bonnie said, "Will you stop it? We're not..."

Then Bonnie's eyes shifted as she saw a piece of reflective light then she followed the light to Elena she was wearing a stunning ring.

She smiled brightly and then linked arms with Damon.

"Sorry we're late."

Bonnie could not move her eyes away from her ring.

"Your...your engaged!"

"Yep! I was debating on whether to hide the ring to surprise you or... oh well."

Elena showed her the ring estatic.

"I couldn't just call you. We had to tell you in person." Elena continued her smile glimmering.

It gave Bonnie a head ache.

"Of course." Bonnie said still shocked.

She noticed Enzo giving her a sympathetic smile. She didn't want his sympathy.

"Congradulations mate." Enzo said as he patted him on his arm. "Thanks." Damon said forcing a smile.

Then Elena turned to Damon and said,"Oh no why are you pouty?"

"I'm not." Damon protested.

Elena looked between Damon, Bonnie, and Enzo. Then she squeed.

"Oh, my gosh. Are you two...together?" Elena asked.

Bonnie was still shell shocked. She didn't know why. This was not a shocking revelation. Of course they would get engaged eventually. Then Enzo gave Bonnie his hand. She took it, if for any reason to steady herself.

"Yeah, your fiance. Didn't seem too thrilled with the idea." Enzo pointed out helpfully.

Uh. Enzo always liked to cause trouble.

"It doesn't matter. Congradulations!" Bonnie said faking as much enthusiasm as she could, hoping Elena didn't see right through it.

Then Enzo and Bonnie moved out of the booth and Bonnie hugged Elena.

"Of course it matters. I want you to be as happy as I am!" Elena said as she hugged Bonnie.

"Thanks. And I am so happy for you! This is a cause for celebration. I'll get the drinks." Bonnie said faking excitment.

Then Enzo said, "I'll help you dear."

As they got their orders Enzo asked, "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine." Bonnie said immediately.

"You are not fine. You just found out the guy that you love is getting married."

"I'm not..."Bonnie began to protest.

"Please. I think we've reached past the denial part with the way you reacted to her ring." Enzo noted.

"Was it that obvious?" Bonnie asked mortified.

"Not to them. Elena was too happy and Damon was too angry at me to notice. Which right there gives you opportunity."

"What are you talking about?"

Bonnie asked irritated.

"Come on the game isn't over with the way Damon reacted when he saw us together. You still have a chance."

Bonnie glared at him disturbed.

"This isn't a game. "

"With that attitude your going to lose." Enzo said.

"It's not a competition. Elena isn't my competitor. She's my friend."

Enzo looked at her unconvinced.

"So what do you want?" Enzo asked sincerly.

"It doesn't matter what I want." Bonnie gazed back at Damon and Elena across the room looking lovingly into eachothers eyes.

"No. I meant what do you want to do tonight. Do you want to come clean about our little rouse?"

Bonnie sighed and looked at her two best friends.

"No. I just want to get through tonight. I don't want drama. So can you just behave and pretend to be the supportive boyfriend for one night? Do you think you can manage that?" Bonnie asked him pointedly.

Enzo gave her his classic smile and said, "I'll manage love."

Then both picked up the drinks and went to the table.

After they brought the drinks back to the table they sat on the opposite side of the booth. Enzo put his arm around Bonnie and Damon's death glare looked like it was going to cause Enzo's arm to combust into flames.

Then Damon asked, "So how did you two love birds get together?"

"Oh it is quite a funny story actually. So you see..." Enzo started to say.

Bonnie cut him off and said, "It isn't really. Besides this is your night why don't we stay focused on that?" Bonnie said.

"What's the matter Bon Bon? Are you ashamed of him or something?"Damon asked.

"No. It's just not that great. Not compared to a proposal." Bonnie said.

Then Elena said, "Thanks, Bon, but I would like to know what has kept you so busy that you haven't called that often and when you have, you didn't mention you were dating anyone let alone Enzo."

Then Damon furrowed his eyebrows and said, "Wait a second. How long has this been going on? Did you follow Enzo to this city? Is that why you left so suddenly and took money from the She-Devil?"

Damon expression was grim.

Bonnie felt the sudden immediate urge to defend herself like some how her leaving because she was chasing after a guy and taking money from his older sister to do it was some how a bigger betrayal then simply taking the money from her to make a fresh start.

"No. It's not like that. I left because it was a good opportunity for me. I was tired of waiting around for my life to began. So Lily offered and I took it and when Enzo was here we met at a bar and he rescued me from a pervy jerk guy and we got to talking and...things just progressed from there." Bonnie defended.

Enzo smirked at her explanation.

"So he took advantage of you." Damon said.

Enzo breathed out exasperated, "Why does it bother you so much, Mate?"

"Because I specifically asked you to look out for Bonnie while she was here and you took advantage of that opportunity to look like the hero and win the girl over."

Bonnie shook her head and said, "Thanks Damon but I don't need anyone to look out for me. I can take care of myself."

"We know you can Bon. You know how protective he gets. He's just looking out for you." Elena said calmly.

Bonnie huffed aggitated.

"It's fine. " Bonnie said as she folded her arms.

Then she shifted her attitude and asked, "So how did he propose?"

"Well, I finally told Damon about John Hopkins."Elena said smiling.

"Whose that?The competition?" Enzo asked.

"It's a prestigious medical school. I got in. I was afraid to tell Damon and asked Bonnie's advice about it. She told me I should take it whether Damon comes with me or not. I was too afraid so I decided to turn it down and stay with him. I couldn't think of my life without him. Then a couple weeks ago I couldn't take it anymore. So I told him the truth. Then he proposed."

"How romantic?" Enzo sarcastically said.

Bonnie punched him on the arm.

"Wow. So you're going to Medical School?" Bonnie asked.

"It will start next fall." Elena said excited.

Then Bonnie asked Damon, "So what about the the PI Agency with Stefan?"

"He's a big boy. He can handle it on his own." Damon said dismissively.

"So what are you going to do start your own PI business?" Bonnie asked.

"Nah. That was mine and Stefan's thing. I bought a I'm going to run that." Damon said.

"A bar?" Bonnie asked skeptically.

"Come on Judgey. What's wrong with owning a bar?"

"You never wanted to own a bar before."

Bonnie said.

Then Elena said, "We talked about it before when we were imagining our future together."

"Oh. Great." Bonnie said and then she forced herself to smile. She realized she was starting to lose control of herself. If she wasn't careful all of her resentments and pint up feelings were going to slip out. She just thought that Damon would never leave his Private Investigator business. He really found direction and purpose doing that. He loved it. It also was a huge step for him and his brother to mend their fractured relationship. They worked so great together and now Damon was just giving it all up.

Then Bonnie asked, "So have you set a date yet?"

"We were thinking a June wedding. Stefan and Caroline's were so beautiful. It would be a great time for it. It would give us plenty of time to plan and we'd be ready to move to my college town after that." Elena said dreamily.

"Sounds great." Bonnie said.

"I was hoping you'd say that because I would love for you to be my Maid of Honor." Elena said cheerily.

"What about Caroline?"

"She's my Wedding Planner." Elena said like it was a matter of fact.

"Oh of course." Bonnie said.

"So will you do it? " Elena asked in anticipation.

Bonnie looked at Enzo. He held her hand tightly. He gave her that sympathetic look again. She turned back to Elena and Damon. Elena was so happy and excited and Damon, well, if he didn't want this, he wouldn't have proposed in the first place. What could she say? No she couldn't because she thought she might have feelings for Damon. That was just too ridiculous to even think about saying.

Then Enzo chimed in, "How's that going to work with Bonnie living so far away?"

Bonnie kicked Enzo under the table and then muttered under her breath, "Stop it."

Then Elena said, "Oh we'll text and stuff until the big day gets closer."

"Looks like you thought of everything." Enzo said.

"Of course. I will do be your Maid of Honor." Bonnie said.

Elena smiled.

"Yay. This is going to be so much fun. Just like we imagined when we were little." Elena said cheerily.

"Yup." Bonnie said not looking directly at Elena and Damon.

After Damon and Elena left for their hotel Enzo came back to the booth with two more drinks.

"Here. You need this more than me."

Bonnie picked up the glass, looked at it for a moment and downed it.

"Feel better?" Enzo asked.

"Nope." Bonnie said then she grabbed Enzo's drink and downed that one too.

"Now maybe a little." Bonnie said.

Enzo sat next to her.

"Do you want to talk about it. Or something?"

"What is there to talk about? My two best friends are getting married. And I get to be their Maid of Honor. Yeeep Eeeeeee." Bonnie said sarcastically.

"You know. I know it might be a difficult concept for you to coprehend when it comes to your friends but have you ever thought of just saying no?"Enzo asked.

Bonnie looked up at him weary.

"How can I? They're my best friends and in love. All I can do is be happy for them."

"But your not." Enzo pointed out.

"I have to get over it." Bonnie said looking down at her drink.

" You really think you can get over something like that?"

"It's just a crush obsessing over it will make things worse and cause unnecessary drama." Bonnie said.

"And would that really be so bad?" Enzo asked.

"It really would." Bonnie said.

"Fine. Fair enough. It's your life. Do what you want." Enzo said.

"Thanks for your permission." She said sarcastically.

"Well it's been an intersting night. I think I'll be off. Have a nice night." Enzo said.

"Yeah, great you too." Bonnie said meloncoly.

Enzo sighed heavily and said, "Your not going to leave anytime soon are you?"

"Nope." She said as she downed the rest of her drink.

Enzo sighed deeply and said, "Then either am I."

"I don't need a babysitter Enzo. No matter what Damon told you." Bonnie said on edge.

"Still pissed about that huh?" Enzo asked.

"Yes. I don't need you to watch out for me. Oh my that is why you rescued me from the creepy guy in the first place you were following orders."Bonnie said infuriated.

"I would have done it anyway. Your my friend."

"We're friends now?" Bonnie asked with a bit of venom in her voice.

"Ouch. Yes, Damon asked me to watch out for you while you were here. And yeah I did that but would have done it anyway. You're new to the city away from your friends starting your own business that has got to be scary. So wouldn't it better to have one friend in your corner instead of having to deal with everything alone?"

Bonnie stared at Enzo a bit bewildered at his sincerity. She wanted to continue to be angery at him but she couldn't. Besides he wasn't the one she was mad at, not really.

"Thanks. You're probably right." Bonnie said.

"It's bound to happen sometime right." Enzo said.

That made Bonnie laugh a little.

"Right."

Bonnie got up to get another drink.

Enzo went with her.

"Enzo seriously though. I'll be fine. I don't need you to watch out for me. I can take care of myself."

"Yes but it will be sending mixed messages to the creepy fellow. Me just leaving you here, he'll think we had a lovers spat or something."

"Fine. Stay. Whatever." Bonnie said irritated and took another drink.

Bonnie staggered her way out of the bar. Enzo followed her out making sure she got to a cab. The cab was taking it's time and he was getting nervous as she tripped and fell into his arms.

"Hi!" She said dreamily.

"Hi, there." He said back.

"You have really nice eyes. Did anyone ever tell you that?"Bonnie asked as she looped her arms around his neck hanging off of him.

"No."

"What? That is a...atros...atros...,people should compliment you more. You deserve better!" She practically yelled really upset.

He chuckled and said, "I'll survive."

"You shouldn't just survive. You should..."

He held her as the cab arrived.

"Here's your ride."

"Are you coming with me? Your my boyfriend after all, you shouldn't just leave me alone." She said teasing and then put her finger over her mouth.

"Shhhhhhhh don't tell anyone it's just pretend!" She whispered loudly.

Enzo looked at the cab and the driver. He knew it should be safe and she'd get home fine, but there was part of him that still worried since she was still so drunk. He would be shirking his looking after her duties if he did, even though he had a feeling Damon was deeply regretting that he asked Enzo to look after Bonnie in the first place.

Then Enzo said, "Of course, I'll come with you. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't?"

"A regular one, who I would date probably. I don't have that great luck with boyfriends." She muttered.

Enzo looked at her amazed, "You are better off without them, you deserve better. "

He went in the cab and gently pulled in next to her buckling her seat belt.

"You too."

After they settled in the cab and Enzo told the driver the adress, Bonnie fell asleep on his lap. He tried to gently pull her off of him but she was a stubborn sleeper.

When they arrived he took her to her appartment. He went there once before when he helped her move in. He manuvered while she was sleeping leaning on his shoulder. It was difficult, so he lifted her up bridal style as he he opened her door and he kicked it open. He quickly found her bedroom and softly laid her on her bed putting the covers over her.

"Good night Bonnie." He said sweetly.

"Good night moon!"

He shook his head chuckling at her as he shut the door. He asked the cab to wait for him and he was about to go back on it take him home but then he heard a loud crash in Bonnie's room. He rushed into her room. She was snoring on the floor. He quickly picked her up and put her in the middle of the bed. After that he called the cab driver and told him to leave. He then found a blanket and sat on the couch chair in her room. He couldn't leave now she might need him, so he stayed to watch over her.

He glanced at a sleeping Bonnie one more time before he drifted to sleep.

A\N: So this was a tricky fic to write. I really loved ep 7x06 and just a little glimpse of the fake date trope. And I really wish we could get more of that and all of the fake couple scenes. I know people will probably throw things at me for saying this but...I actually like the whole unrequited Lily love with Enzo. I don't like how it ended (like seriously TVD do you know how to end things?)

But I thought it was an intersting dynamic and it brought out some great Bonenzo scenes. I also like the little tease of Bonnie possibly having unrequited feelings for Damon. That is interesting especially if they both have unrequited feelings for other people and are able to move on from it together. It's more equal that way and kind of beautiful. So that's what made me want to write this fic.

A\N2: So a thing that makes this fic difficult is thinking about the audience of people who will be reading this. So I know some Bonenzo fans are also big Delena fans. So I am sorry if I portrayed them in a negative light. I hope it doesn't take to much away from the fic for you. And I am also sorry to Bamon fans if I'm portraying Bamon in a negative light too. I was a big Bamon fan and a part of me probably will always love them but right now I'm Bonenzo trash and this is a pure Bonenzo fic.

A\N3: Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own TVD**

 **A\N: Thank you so much to all that reviewed, favorited, and followed it helps sooooooo much!㈳5**

 **I hope everyone had a happy new year! Hope you enjoy this!**

Enzo woke up with a start. He heard noises. As he woke up he realized he wasn't in his apartment, he was sitting in an uncomfortable chair that gave him a crick in his neck. He looked around and saw a bed with Bonnie Bennett sprawled on the bed lying on her stomach with one leg falling off the bed. Then he saw a light come under her door and continued to hear rattling noises. Bonnie was here and she lived alone. That could not be good. He looked around for something he could possibly use as a weapon. He found a broom and slowly began to open the door and then he saw Damon Salvatore cooking in the kitchen.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing here?" Enzo asked Damon.

Damon looked up from the stove and frowned at Enzo and said, "Uh. Your here. I honestly didn't think you were at the staying over stage in your relationship."

"What? Oh, yeah...it's been a whirl wind." Enzo said remembering the events feom last night.

"You slept in your clothes?"Damon asked skeptical.

Enzo looked down at his wrinked slacks and shirt and said, "It's been a long night. "

"I bet." He said with an accusing look. Then he flipped the pan cakes.

Enzo blinked and asked, "Why are you here?"

"It's a tradition that when ever the other one gets really drunk the other one makes pan cakes. It started the week we got stuck together in the snow storm."

Damon said.

"Oh, right. Did Bonnie let you in and fall back to sleep?" Enzo asked.

"No, she left a spare key under the welcome matt."

"Ah. That's a bit creepy mate you just let yourself in, make yourself at home?"

Damon shrugged, "We're best friends."

"Right. Best friends. So where is your fiance?"

"She's visiting your boss."

"Lily?Really?"

"Elena is on an impossible mission to mend fences or whatever. I don't know." As Damon put the pancakes on the plate.

"And your OK with that?" Enzo asked surprised.

"Hey, if I can be OK with her stealing my two best friends away then I guess I can deal with my fiance talking to her."

Enzo sighed as he planted himself down at the kitchen table.

Then he said, "She didn't steal us away, Mate."

"Whatever you say." Damon said as he poured more pancake mix on the skillet.

Enzo had a thing or two he wanted to say about that. He usually did voice his irritations about Damon's loathing for his older sister. Enzo loved her so he didn't like it when anyone talked bad about her especially her own brother but now he sat silent. He was a little too disordintated to get into this squabble besides it wouldn't help with the whole pretending to be with Bonnie thing, which was something he probably should come clean about soon but he couldn't do that without knowing what Bonnie wanted.

Damon finished with the stack of pancakes and put them in the middle of the table.

Then he went into Bonnie's refrigerator. It was pretty barren filled with take out bags, a carton of milk, and condiments.

"This is apalling. You let your girlfriend eat like this."

Enzo shrugged his shoulders and said, "She's been really busy."

"Uh. With you?"

"With work. The shop is flourishing. Apparently the college hipster town is the perfect location for her New Age shop." Enzo said.

Damon didn't seem to thrilled with that tid bit. He took the full bottle of syrup out and almost slammed the refrigerator door shut disgruntled.

"Of all of the places did she have to pick the one city where you were working for my sister?"

"Didn't she already tell you that last night?"

"So you two really weren't secretly together all of this time and she didn't move here just to get close to you?"

"Nah. Mate."

"So you really got together after I asked you to look after her. So you took advantage of the situation." Damon said angry.

"I didn't take advantage of her. I just...look she just...you told me to look after her so I did and it just ... progressed from there."

"So that's your story your sticking with?" Damon asked unbelievably still fuming.

Enzo then asked starting to get irritated himself, "I think the real question is why does it upset you so much. Bonnie is just your friend right?"

Then Damon shot back him, "Don't turn this around on me! You were supposed to look out for her. After everything she's been through...she needed someone to have her back, especially after what Kai did to her."

Enzo sat there calm and said, "I have her back."

Damon scoffed.

Then suddenly Bonnie came out carrying a bat and asked,"What are you two doing here?"

"You don't remember Bon-Bon?" Damon asked.

"You had a little too much to drink last night." Enzo said

Bonnie put a hand through her disshevled hair and fell into her chair.

"Oh, gah. What did I do?"

"Nothing too bad." Enzo reassured her.

Then Damon said, "You drunk texted me."

Bonnie's eyes widened and reluctantly asked, "What did I text?"

"Oh just that I was making a big mistake."

Bonnie stared at him shocked and mortified.

"What?" She asked in high pitched voice.

"Yeah, the exact text was 'Your making a big mistake in not joining the lollipop guild.' So I figured you were drunk." Damon said chuckling.

"Oh." Bonnie said.

Then she turned to Enzo and hit him and asked, "Why did you let me drunk text?"

He pulled his hands up in surrender.

"Hey, I didn't see you get the phone once. Uh. You must have texted him when I was in the bathroom. Bullocks."

Enzo said.

"Some grand protecter you are."

Enzo shrugged and said, "You're a difficult girl to keep up with."

"Uh. Stop flirting." Damon complained.

Then he put a couple of pancakes on a plate and gave it to Bonnie.

"Pancakes?" Damon asked.

Bonnie smiled at the plate pleasantly surprised, "The tradition. Still?"

"Of course. Why would we stop it?Because you left?"

"Because your engaged." Bonnie said.

"Bon come on, it's our tradition that doesn't have to change, just because I'm engaged."

"Yeah." Bonnie said with a small voice she looked a the pancakes and laughed at the smiley face he made out of whipped cream for her.

"You know I hate that." Bonnie said.

"I know you love it." Damon replied.

Enzo rolled his eyes. Then he grabbed several pancakes on his plate and hit his fork on his plate making a clinking sound.

Bonnie cringed.

Then Bonnie started eating her pancakes then after a little bit of awkward silence while they were all eating Bonnie asked, "Where's Elena?"

"She's with Lily. Telling her the good news. You know something that couples usually do together." Enzo said a little sarcastic.

"Yeah, when they both actually like the person they tell the news to." Damon pointed out.

"Wow. So your OK with that?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes, for the last time I can handle my fiance speaking with my absentee sister. It's fine." Damon said and then he took an overexagerated bite.

"OK then." Bonnie said.

"So what are you two loved birds doing today?" Damon asked.

Bonnie and Enzo looked at each other sheepishly as if they were trying to figure out what the othet one was going to say. Then Enzo said, "Work."

"Yep. Work, but I'll meet you and Elena for lunch." Bonnie said.

Then Damon scoffed and said, "It's a Saturday."

"Stores are still open on Saturdays Damon. Saturdays are actually my busiest days."

"Oh. And you, you work for a talent agency, surely they take the weekend off?"

"Sorry Mate. But I will get off around three maybe we can do something later."

"Uh. Fine. I figure something out to do."

"Hey, you can always bother Bonnie at her shop, I know she loooooved that when I did it."Enzo teased.

"Oh yeah, that was awesome."Bonnie said sarcastic.

"Uh. I don't need more details about how this little romance started." Damon said annoyed.

That took Bonnie aback. It made Enzo chuckle.

Then Damon said, "Fine, I may stop by."

"Great!" Bonnie said with a forced smile. She always did want to show him her shop she worked so hard on but kind of dreaded it at the same time.

"Awesome. Well, I better get going big day." Enzo said as he's about to get up.

"Enzo, sweetie. Can we talk?" Bonnie asked.

"Talk. Sugarplum." Enzo said over sweetly.

Bonnie tried to hide her grimace at the pet name.

"Not here. In my room." Bonnie said as she tilted her head.

"Ohhhhh. Talking in the bedroom." He said loudly and over dramatic and then he winked.

Bonnie shook her head and swatted him on the shoulder and said,"Come on."

"Yes dear."

After Bonnie shut the door she turned to Enzo.

"OK. What are we doing here?" Bonnie asked.

"In life in general or..."

"Enzo! Why did you just invite him to spend the day with me?"

"Why not? It would give you great opportunity to..."

"No, stop that right now. I'm not going to try to steal my best friends fiancee." Bonnie urged.

"Are you sure because this little tradition suggests that he might very well return your feelings." Enzo said.

Bonnie shook her head and whispered sternly , "We're just friends. OK. He would never choose me over Elena. That is ridiculous to even think about. And I wouldn't want him too. I don't want that! How many times do we have to go through this?"

"OK. Fine, whatever. So do you just want to tell Damon the truth?" Enzo asked.

"What? No. Have you not been listening at all? I'm not telling him how I ..."

"Not that truth. The truth about us."

"Oh, yeah." Bonnie said moving around the room trying to think about it. If they just came clean about it now would it really be that bad? Maybe Damon would actually think it was funny or something. Or maybe he would figure why she couldn't quite deal with the fact that he was engaged while she was single. Could she really face the ramifications of that?

"Let's just get through the weekend and then in like a week or something I'll call them and just tell them we broke up." Bonnie said.

"Who gets to dump who?" Enzo asked.

"It's not a competition." Bonnie said.

"Right."

"So we'll just pretend for the weekend and it will be over with. " Bonnie said.

"Such a hard difficult task." Enzo said with that boyish grin.

Bonnie sighed.

Then they left the room and Damon was in the kitchen putting the dishes away. He looked up at them with that disaproving glare.

Then Enzo said, "Well, I better get going."

"Bye." Bonnie said.

Then he grabbed her by the waist pulling her close to 's eyes widened surprised and then he kissed her on the cheek, "Good bye baby. Have a good day."

"You too...babe." Bonnie said back to him and kissed him on his cheek a little awkwardly.

Damon then faked gagging noises and pretend vomiting.

Bonnie ignored him and then went got ready for work.

Damon followed Bonnie to work, something she didn't think he'd do. He helped her open up. He was uncharacteristicly quiet the whole time, which bothered her as he looked around her shop.

"What? No, witchy juju jokes?" Bonnie asked.

"Nah. Is that why you left because I always made fun off all of your New Age Witchy mumble jum..."Damon stopped as Bonnie glared at him.

"It is why you left? Bon I'm..."

"No. Please Damon, you know I'm not that sensitive." Bonnie said.

"Really? So you really just decided to move here of all places because you wanted a fresh start?" Damon asked.

"Yes, how many times do you need it explained to you?" Bonnie asked frustrated.

"You could open a shop in Mystic Falls."

"It's a small town I would barely make profit, if I did at all."

"It just seems like you and Enzo are holding something back." Damon said as he helped her pick up a box she showed him the counter to put it on.

Bonnie looked at Damon wondering if she just should spill the truth. She and Enzo did agree to keep the rouse going for the weekend but would it be so bad if she just told Damon the truth? He seemed to see right through her. Maybe she could just text Enzo and tell him she wanted to tell Damon the truth. Enzo seemed cool either way.

Then she said, "Look Damon maybe there is something I need to tell you I just need to..."

"Bon, it's OK. Keep your secrets. I just want to make sure that you and Enzo are OK."

"We're fine. It's not that big of deal Damon. We just ..."

He furrowed hi eyes looking at her.

"Not that big of a deal, huh?"

"Yep." Bonnie said as she cut the box open with a box cutter and then started taking the different colored candles out of the box.

Damon frowned a bit and said, "Bon, your not, he's not just a...rebound is he?"

"A rebound from what?"Bonnie scoffed.

"Your last relationship may have been six months ago but it effected you. What Kai did to you... I'm sure it's given you a whole new bag of issues and maybe now your in a new city you want to just move on with a new guy."

"Aren't you always saying the best way to get over someone is to get under someone?" Bonnie asked a little sassy.

"Not Enzo." Damon said seriously.

"Why not? Why does it bother you so much?"

"Because it's Enzo! You know the guy if you so much as smile at him he'll give you the whole world. He has issues and he falls in love so easy. And of course he will fall in love with you. It's you! Your Bonnie Bennett!" Damon pratically yelled.

"Damon come on. It's not that..."

"Don't say it's not a big deal. It is. Do you know what happened with Maggie?" Damon asked.

"His prison girl friend?" Bonnie asked.

"She was a graduate student in sociology studying the effects of prisoners. Enzo was her subject. She was nice to him. Enzo fell hard he put his act together and got early probation. In the end she was just using him."

"I didn't know the whole story." Bonnie said feeling a bit guilty.

"I figured you didn't." Damon said.

Bonnie started putting the candles on the shelf and concentrating on angeling them perfectly. Then she said, "I'm not going to hurt him OK."

"I know you won't mean to, but it will hurt him anyway if he's more into you then you are to him. So if that's the case then just stop now before he falls too deep." Damon pleaded.

Bonnie didn't quite know what to say to that. The Enzo she knew didn't seem so fragile. She knew he did seem to fall easily but he was smooth talking, irrtating, seems to have everything figured out- Enzo it was hard to wrap her mind around.

This new revelation and Damon's worry over Enzo made her want to just tell Damon the truth even more.

"Look, Damon."

Then Damon turned his attention to her Dream Catcher display.

"Oh, wow your actually selling them?"

"Of course."

"Lavender scented dream catchers, really?" Damon asked as he looked at the purple dream catcher.

Bonnie feld her arms and said, "I know you didn't think they would sale."

"And they have?" Damon asked skeptically.

"Yeah. Enzo bought the first one. He said that it actually works, which does make sense, since Lavender has a relaxing herb so there!"Bonnie said.

"Of course he said it works he was trying to get in your..."

"He was not! I thought he had an ulterior motive too. I thought he was spying for Lily or something but turns out he was spending time there to look out for me from your orders, but he really did need a dream catcher and it really did work."

Bonnie insisted.

"How did you know?"

"Because of his eyes."

"His eyes?"

"Before he bought it, he had circles under his eyes and afterwards the circles were gone because what ever nightmares he was having were gone because of the dream catcher I personally hand crafted myself. Your Welcome World!" Bonnie boasted.

Damon stared at her a bit and then just laughed, "I take back every loosely veiled threat I made to you and Enzo. I think you two are going to do just fine as a couple."

"Oh...um...OK...Thanks!" Bonnie said a little confused. She wasn't quite sure where that came from but at least she didn't have to tell him the truth. She was really dreading that Damon wasn't as upset with the idea of her and Enzo together she could just get through this weekend pretending Enzo was her boyfriend, the idea strangely gave her comfort.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD**

 **A\N:Thanks for all of thos who reviewed, followed, and favorited. It means a lot.**

The weekend turned out to be not that bad after all. Bonnie was able to go to lunch with Damon and Elena with Enzo showing up as the "supportive boyfriend" and Damon stopped giving them the death glare. He even made some jokes about them being a great couple. It was actually a little fun pretending to be a couple with Enzo. It actually turned out to be a pretty a fun weekend, she was even able to handle Elena's giddiness about her engagement. She was glad though that they wouldn't have to start the wedding plans for at least a few months.

So here she was on a Monday getting her shop ready for a brand new day.

Suddenly the little bell rang as the door opened and Davina Claire came in.

"Hey, Davina your here early."

"Well, you know, I want to help you open everything up." Davina said brightly.

Bonnie looked at her suspiciously.

"What do you want?"

Davina bit her lip and said, "Well, my boyfriend kind of... needs a job."

"Your boyfriend the Millionaire?" Bonnie asked skeptically.

"His parents cut him off. They won't pay his tution." Davina said.

"Poor rich boy."Bonnie replied.

"Come on, pleeeeease." Davina begged.

"I don't think it will be very productive business for me to hire your boyfriend."

Bonnie said.

"Oh come on, we will be professional. Besides his minor is in Occult Studies. He knows his stuff."Davina pled.

"Really?"Bonnie asked surprised.

"Yeah, really." Davina said.

"I don't know." Bonnie said.

"Come on, don't you know what it's like it to be young and in love?"

"This is a business not a place for you to flirt with your boyfriend." Bonnie said.

"Oh, come on, like you haven't flirted with Enzo since you opened this place up?" Davina pointed out.

"What? We weren't flirting." Bonnie defended surprised.

"Aren't you two dating? I saw you guys on Saturday at the Cafe all over eachother."

Davina asked confused.

"Oh, yeah, um...about that..."

Bonnie didn't understand what she was being all flustered about. It wasn't like it was a big deal. She doubted Davina would care that she was pretending that Enzo was her boyfriend. Then again the reason why she went on with the farce made her feel weak and she didn't like looking weak infront of anyone especially when she was supposed to be a boss.

"OK, fine, I will agree to an interview."

Bonnie said.

"Really? Thanks Bon! Your the best!" Davina said ecstatic.

"It's just an interview. I make no promises to hire him. He needs to fill out an application just like everyone else." Bonnie said.

"That sounds fair." Davina said.

Then she got her phone out excited and said, "I'll tell him right now."

"OK, then." Bonnie said smiling.

She felt satisfied with that if Davina's boyfriend turned out to be a lazy slacker then she simply wouldn't hire him and she wouldn't feel bad about it. She was feeling a little weird in letting more people think her and Enzo were together when that was not the case, but...oh well it would be over soon. She was going to make the call that Friday that she and Enzo broke up. If she had to she would just tell Davina and anymore of her employees that too. No harm. No fowel.

After that eventful weekend Enzo was ready to start his week with his regular routine. What he was not expecting was to see Lily Salvatore sitting in front of his desk. Seeing her in his office usually was a welcome sight, hell, it was the main reasons why he took the job in the first place. It was why he continued to endure working with these spoiled Divas in the first place. The way she sat there with that eerie calm smile on her face gave him a feeling of doom and forboding.

"What is it?" Enzo asked weary.

"I thought it was by time we throw Nora and Mary Louis a launching party for their album."

"It doesn't come out for another two weeks. Or did they push up their release date?" Enzo asked slightly concerned only for the reason that it was a nightmare dealing with a stressed out Nora and Mary Louis.

"Oh, no, call it a prerelease party." Lily corrected.

Enzo eyed her suspiciously.

"What are you up too?"

"I merely would like to lift up company moral and nothing does that like a party. Be sure to bring your girlfriend along." Lily said.

"My what now?" Enzo asked.

"Now Enzo no need to be glib, Elena told me all about you and Bonnie. The reason why you would feel the need to hide that from me is beyond me." Lily said.

"I...just...didn't think it was very professional discussing my personal life." Enzo defended.

"Oh, well, the party is this Friday. You don't mind giving her the invitation do you?" Lily asked.

"Uh...I don't know she might be busy." Enzo said.

Enzo was pretty sure her plans were calling Elena and or Damon and telling them about their very mutual and amicable break up so Damon didn't think anyone was breaking anyone's heart or something like that.

"Well, I would be so disappointed if she couldn't make it. I hope she finds the time. I am so happy to find out that you found someone Enzo. And I think you and Bonnie would make a wonderful couple. I am very impressed by her. Please tell her that." Lily said.

Enzo could not for the life of him think of a way out of this so he smiled and nodded and said, "Of course."

After Davina and Bonnie opened up the shop Sofie came in wearing sunglasses and a scraf over her head.

"Hey Sofie! Guess what?!" Davina said chipper.

"Not so loud." Sofie said as she took her scarf and sunglasses off.

"Long night?"Bonnie asked.

"It was a fun weekend, just not a fun morning." Sofie said.

Bonnie laughed and said, "Do you ever learn?"

"I had a great time not learning a thing all weekend long. Please tell me you at least had a little fun this weekend."

"I did. My hometown friends came for a visit." Bonnie said.

"Oh fun, so let me guess you spent the whole weekend showing them the sights and making sure they had a good time forgetting to actually have fun yourself."

Bonnie rolled her eyes at Sofie.

Then Davina chimed in, "I'm pretty sure she had fun with her booooooy friend."

"Wait? You and Enzo? Is that why he stopped coming by so often cause you two are seeing plenty of each other already?" Sofie asked pleasantly surprised.

"Uhhhh. Well, actually, it's just..."

"None of our business. I get it, you're a private person. But bravo Bonnie Bennett! Good for you for finally getting a life." She clapped her hands overdramatically.

"Come on, I don't need a boyfriend to have a life. You don't have a boyfriend."

Bonnie pointed out.

"You're right, you don't need a boyfriend to have a life, but you weren't living yours at all. You were just working twenty four seven."

"It takes a lot to open up a store and run it from it's beginning. This is my dream I wasn't going to mess it up." Bonnie defended.

"And you haven't and it's running well, we're here to help you. But it's been months and you haven't really had much of a social life. I invite you to parties and to go dancing but you always decline. Even the cute delivery guy has asked you out and you continued to decline. I'm just saying that I'm glad that you are finally allowing yourself to live a little." Sofie said.

Bonnie was not happy about this conversation at all. She didn't want to give much credence to what Sofie was saying. She liked Sofie and Davina they were actually great hard workers, Sofie really knew how to work people and be charming and Davina, despite her age she knew so much about the occult and made some of these items sound facinating. It just bothered her about her lying to them about the whole Enzo thing. It also bothered her that they didn't think she didn't have much of a life until Enzo came along. He hasn't really came around. They aren't really together. She didn't really put herself out there. Maybe that was what was bothering her that maybe Sofie was right that she wasn't really letting herself have fun.

Then Bonnie said, "Thanks. Well, no more dilly dallying lets to get to work."

She was glad to lay that topic to rest. She did feel bad about lying to them and just letting them believe something that wasn't true. It was easier this way, she felt if she just told them the truth that she really would look pathetic to them and that's not what she wanted, even though it is how she felt.

If Enzo had to hear Mary Louis and Nora complain one more time he was going to flip, he swore. They had made an album that a major record company was producing they were living the dream. What did they have to complain about? Couldn't they just be grateful that their dream was coming true? He knew he would be if it was him.

Then Mary Louis said,"I am not being seen with that ghastly sweater on the cover we need to change it immediately."

"That is the art departments job I have no say in that."

"I'm sure you can do something." Nora said.

"It's not my job. You can talk to the art department yourself." Enzo said.

"Gesh, I thought after you finally got a girlfriend you would be a lot nicer." Nora said.

Enzo rolled his eyes.

"You can call the art department and just tell them your not happy with the cover." Enzo said.

"Can't you just set up a meeting for us? It's going to take some time. We're unhappy with the whole thing. It's too old fashioned." Nora said.

"OK, fine I'll set up the meeting." Enzo said.

"Great." Mary Louis said.

"OK, then I'll let you know when I set it up." Enzo said.

He was about to pick up his phone on his desk when he realized they were still there.

"I will let you know when I set it up." Enzo restated perturbed.

"Oh we know. We were just wondering about something." Mary Louis said.

"About?" Enzo asked.

"About you and Bonnie. When did that happen?" Nora asked.

"It's none of your business." Enzo said quickly.

"Oh come onnnnnn. Give us a little gossip." Mary Louis said giving him the sad puppy dog eyes.

"I'm not gossiping about myself." Enzo said.

"At least tell us how long you've been dating?" Nora asked.

"Why do you care?" Enzo asked.

"Why are you being so evasive about it?" Nora asked.

"Look it's my personal private life. Let's keep this professional OK."

"OK, just one thing, before we promise not to ask you about her again." Nora said.

"OK?"

"You're not just using her to get Lily jealous are you?" Nora asked.

"What? No." Enzo said.

"Good answer." Nora said.

"OK. You can leave now. I will let you know when the meeting is set up but in the meantime figure out what you want instead so you don't keep on changing your minds."

Mary Louis was about to say something but then Nora signaled for her to stop talking then she said, "It's good advice. Maybe you should take it yourself."

He looked at Nora's serious look in her eyes. It was like a warning, he got the message loud and clear.

"I will."

"Good." Nora smiled.

Then she took Mary Louis' hand and the happy couple left.

This whole rouse was proving to be more of a head ache then it was worth. Sure it was a bit of fun getting a rise out of Damon and it looked like Bonnie was starting to have fun with it too. It was not meant to last longer than the weekend. He blamed this on Elena, just to add to list of reasons why he did not care for the girl.

He looked on his desk at the invitation he was supposed to give to Bonnie personally. Did he really want to continue this rouse? What would it accomplish? Plus he knew Bonnie wanted it to be over once she called her friends and tell them it was over.

Bonnie went in the back getting everything ready for the new shipment. The delivery guy would be here soon. Sofie joked with her about it's OK to flirt while she had a boyfriend. When she got the deliveries before she didn't really realize it was flirting until when he finally asked her out. She told him the truth she was really busy with the store. When he asked her out again for this past weekend she told him the truth she had plans with her friends from out of town. Now if he did it she wouldn't have a valid reason to make another excuse. He was hot he had smooth chocolate skin and a smile that ran to his eyes in a really sexy way. They always made sexy delivery guy jokes about him, but it was true he was sexy delivery guy who wore uniform really well.

Bonnie heard a truck pulling up and went to open the back door for him.

There he was in all of his cliched glory. He hopped out of the truck with a smile on his face as he held the clip board, "Bonnie Bennett if it isn't the prettiest part of my day."

"Your not so bad your self, delivery boy." Bonnie said saucily.

"Oh, do not tease me Bonnie I have three loads of merchandise for you."

"Come on in here. This way."

He followed her and then he put the boxes down.

"So how was your oh so important plans this weekend?" He asked.

"Good. I really did spend it with my friends. I wasn't just blowing you off."

"Oh good, then maybe we can go for coffee some time this week."

She thought about the whole Enzo dibacle for a moment. It wasn't like it was a big deal. She could just tell Sofie and Davina the 't it time for her to put herself out there anyway? Thinking about it made her throat want to close up. She hated that. Why was it so hard for her to accept a date? It's been more then six months since she last had a date.

"Is everything OK?" Luka asked.

"Oh yeah, everything is fine."

"Were you thinking of another excuse?" Luka asked.

"No. It's not like that Luka." Bonnie said.

"Good. So how about Coffee at that Cafe down the corner."

"Oh coffee."

"Yeah, do you not like coffee?"

"No, I like coffee. I just..."

"You just what? Bonnie if you don't want to go out with me just say so." Luka said.

She did want to she really did, but the room started to get really small and things started to feel a bit dizzy. Then suddenly Davina came out from the door that led to the main part of the store.

"Hey Bonnie your boyfriend is here."

"Boyfriend." Luka repeated like he just said a vile word.

"I told him to wait in your office. Is that OK?" Davina asked put off by Bonnie's and Luka's expression.

"Yeah, it's fine Davina. I'll be there soon." Bonnie said.

Davina left.

She looked back at Luka.

"So is that what you were struggling to say? Why didn't you just tell me?" Luka asked clearly offended.

"I don't know." Is all Bonnie managed to say because quite frankly it felt like the truth. Yeah, Enzo wasn't really her boyfriend but she didn't know why she couldn't just accept a date with Luka. She also didn't know why she couldn't tell him why she couldn't accept a date with least going with this whole she has a boyfriend rouse didn't make her feel so pathetic.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Just sign here and I'll get out of your way. Don't want to keep your boyfriend waiting." Luka said.

"Yeah." Bonnie said as she signed the delivery paper and then Luka walked away disgruntled.

She sighed and then she left for her office. She had no idea what Enzo was doing here, but she better find out.

Enzo sat on the chair in front of her desk playing with the little figurines. He quickly put it down like he was a kid caught with a toy he shouldn't have. Then he quickly stood up.

"What are you doing here?" Bonnie asked.

"Can't a boyfriend visit his girlfriend at work? Apparently your employees know all about us. Did Elena tell them?" Enzo asked displeased.

"No, Davina saw us at the Cafe on Saturday."

"Oh, well Elena blabbed to Lily and Lily let all my clients know about our new found coupldom." Enzo said annoyed.

"Is it really that bad having people think I'm your girlfriend?" Bonnie asked a little put off.

"No, just everyone seems to think we'd make a great couple." Enzo said.

"Including Lily." Bonnie added.

"Yeah." Enzo said.

"So big deal we grin and bear it through the week and then we break up on Friday. No. Big. Deal."Bonnie said.

Enzo held onto the invitation but then put it on her desk and said,"I'm afraid not. "

Bonnie picked up the invitation and said,"A Prerelease party. Really?"

"Yeah, I don't know what she is up to."

Bonnie sighed.

"I guess we're going to a party."

Enzo said,"We don't have to."

"Nah. It's OK. I can just call Damon and Elena on Saturday, no big deal." Bonnie said.

"I don't want to rope you into something you don't want to do. Besides what if a charming hunk asks you out while your pretending to be my girlfriend I wouldn't feel right about that." Enzo said.

"Thanks for being so intersted in my love life, but being your girlfriend for a week will not be a problem." Bonnie said.

Enzo sighed in resignation. Then Bonnie furrowed her eyes and eyed him suspiciously and asked, "Why are you so eager to break up?"

"I don't want to have to deal with the scowls and indignation from my clients every time I so much as look at Lily and I really don't want to deal with Lily planning our wedding. You should have seen the look on her face, she was so happy at the thought of us being together. I just know she planned this party for you." Enzo said displeased.

"I'm flattered. And stop worrying it is not about her not liking you, it is about sucking up to me. She always has, this whole shop is proof of that. She figured if she's nice to me I'll give a good word to Damon and their relationship will be mended." Bonnie explained.

"That is oftly a lot of trouble for a good word, you know you think she would try to butter up his actual fiance." Enzo mused out loud.

"She didn't have anything Elena would want." Bonnie said like that was the obvious simple answer.

"So you are easier to buy?" Enzo asked.

Bonnie scowled at him.

Then he said, "Sorry but this whole rouse can be over with, if you want it to be."

Then Bonnie said,"I am going to have to go anyway. Not going would insult her and I do not want to give her a reason to take all of this away."

"She gave you a loan, she can't ungive it to you."

"She's a crafty woman. I am sure she can find a way. I know this place comes with a price. I never told Damon how great she was so I know that price must be coming, in the mean time I can't do anything to upset her." Bonnie said.

"She is not as Diabolical as you think she is." Enzo said.

Bonnie laughed and said, "You said so yourself, you think she's up to something."

"It's more along the lines of 'look Enzo has a girlfriend lets throw a party to cement their commitment to eachother'."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and said, "I doubt that."

"Think whatever you want." Enzo said.

"Look, if you don't want to go with me as your girlfriend then that's fine. We can fake break up before the event, but I still have to go, it doesn't change that. You can do what you want."

"I want you...I mean I want to go with you, I just don't want to use you." Enzo said.

"Are you sure about that? It's OK if you do, because I kind of want to use you too." Bonnie said in a low smokey voice.

Enzo's eyes widened at her he was not expecting for Bonnie to say that.

"Why Damon isn't here to make jealous?"

"That's true but...OK ... I guess...I'm figuring out something."

"What?" Enzo asked.

"I'm not ready to go out there and date. You wondered why I blew every guy off who seemed intersted at the bar, it's because I am not ready. I am not ready to put myself out there. I am not ready to go on a date and meet a brand new guy and wonder if he's OK or if..."

"If he'll turn out to be psycho like your last boyfriend." Enzo finished for her.

With a small voice Bonnie said, "Yeah, I guess that's it. So why not give an excuse to not go scopping for guys with Sofie, or going out on a date with the hot delivery guy?"

"So you want to use me as an excuse from living your life." Enzo asked with mixture of confusion and disappointment.

"Just for the week and in the meantime at this party, maybe we can make Lily jealous."

"I'll never hear the end of that from Nora if I do." Enzo complained.

"So?" Bonnie asked as she stood closer to him.

"So you would not be bothered if people thought I was just using you to make Lily jealous, which would be true just not the way most people will probably think."

"What does it matter as long as you get what you want in the end?"

"And what about you? What do you want?" Enzo asked in a low voice examening every corner of her face trying to figure her out.

"I want an excuse." Bonnie said.

"You had plenty before."

"But now with you around I won't have to keep on making them."

Enzo sighed deeply pursing his lips slowly together and said, "Bonnie, you are admitting you have a bigger problem then you let yourself admit before. What kind of friend would I be if I took advantage of that?"

"The kind of friend I'm asking you to be." Bonnie said as she looked him square in the eyes.

Enzo edged closer and said, "What kind of friend is that?"

"The kind of friend that is willing to pretend to be your girlfriend to make the girl you like jealous and in return I would like for you to pretend to be my boyfriend to give me peace."

"Well, if that's all then why not?"

"Exactly." Bonnie said smiling, "It might kind of be fun."

Enzo chuckled, "Yeah it just might be."

"So I'll see you Friday?"

"I'll pick you up at 7:00."

"I'll be ready." Bonnie said then she wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug.

That took him a little off guard but then he followed her and put his arms around her waist hugging her back.

Then he saw Davina at the door and she said, "Oh sorry to interupt, it's just Kol is here for that interview."

Bonnie nodded and said, "Thanks, I'll be there in a minute."

Then Enzo said, "Have a good rest of the day, love."

He saw that Davina could still see them through the office door window so he proceeded to kiss her on the cheek.

Bonnie's breath hitched slightly not expecting that and said, "You too... love."

Enzo smiled amused and left then left her office passing by Davina. Bonnie watched him leave and softly pursed her lips together hoping she didn't just get in way over her head.


	4. Chapter 4

**A\N:Thanks for all of the faves, follows, and reviews it means a lot!**

Bonnie knew it has been such a long time since she got all dressed up for a fancy party. She shuttered when she thought about it. It was when she was with Kai. She had avoided fancy occasions ever since. She was done with letting him stop her from living her life. OK. So pretending she was dating Enzo wasn't exactly living her life but maybe it was just the baby step she needed to finally be ready to put herself out there. She looked at herself in the mirror as she put her earrings on. She loved these they were from her Grams. Her Grams always had the coolest things to wear. Half of the things she sold here were inspired by her Grams. Which reminded her she really needed to call her. It's been a couple of weeks since she called her.

Then her phone rang.

"Bonnie Bennett please tell me you did not start dating one of my friends with out giving me the deets?" Caroline wailed into the phone.

Bonnie moved the phone from her ear slightly.

"Hey, Care. How's it going? How's Stefan? How's little Lizzy are the terrible twos really that terrible?"

"I'm good. Stefan is good and yes, the terrible twos are the worst. Now stop trying to evade the question."

"It's not that big of deal." Bonnie said.

"You and Enzo are together! How is that not a big deal? It's huge!" Caroline exclaimed.

"Uh. It's not. It's just Enzo."

"Yeah, Enzo the guy you only hung out with if you had to as a favor for Damon when helping him with one of his cases. The guy you always bickered with all of the time. That Enzo!"

"Yep." Bonnie said.

"Bonnie!" Caroline yelled in lecturing tone.

"What?"

"What are you not telling me?"

"It's nothing."

"Bonnie Shelia Bennett you are going to tell me what's going on right now!"

"Fine!It's fake!"

"What?"

"I'm not really dating Enzo. He's not really my boyfriend, I just let Damon believe that to save face."

"Ohhhhhh. Bonnie please tell me your not still pining for..."

"I'm not. It's fine. I'm just letting him and Elena believe that and then I'll call them tell them we broke up amicably. I was going to do it tonight, actually, but Enzo has this work party."

"Work party? You are being his date? I'm confused I thought you said you weren't dating?"

"We're not. We're just pretending to date because Lily found out through Elena that we're dating and invited me to the party. Sooooo."

"Oh. My. Gah. Enzo is using you to make Lily jealous! That is so messed up!"

"It's fine."

"No it is not Bonnie. You are letting him use you!"

"It's consensual."

"What?"

"Look, I realized that I am just not ready to go out there and date yet. I do want to move on and get out there, live my life, and enjoy myself but...I'm too afraid any guy I take a chance on will be like Kai."

"Oh Bonnie. I had no idea."

"I'm fine."

"Stop saying you're fine! You are not fine! It's OK to admit that you are not fine Bonnie. Your last boyfriend turned out to be a psycho! He tried to kill you! You would be dead if it wasn't for Damon. So please just stop saying you're fine. OK."

"OK. Fine...I mean I will be...I'm working on it. And I feel like this could be fun. It actually was kind of fun this past weekend."

"You had fun with Enzo?"

"Yeah, he's not so awful."

"Really?" Caroline asked with a cheerily bright intrigued tone.

"Yeah, I'm actually kind of looking forward to the party tonight."

"Ohhhhhhh."

"Yeah, it's been a while since I last been to a fancy party and got all dolled up, drank champaign, and maybe even dance a little. It might actually be a good time. If not oh well, the rouse will end soon anyway so no harm, no fowl."

"It sounds like you got it all figured out."

"I think I do." Bonnie said.

"Well Bonnie, have fun."

"Yeah,I just might." Bonnie said.

Enzo was heading out of the door, when he got a call. He looked at his phone and saw it was Caroline. He was inclined to hit the ignore option but he knew Caroline would take that as an insult and just keep on calling him until she got his attention.

"Hey Caroline I was just on my way out for the night."

"To pick up Bonnie?" Caroline asked.

"Yes. So you heard. Before you give me the lecture I must tell you Damon already did and he is OK with it now." Enzo said knowing that wouldn't sway Caroline from verbally riping him apart.

"Oh, I know, he actually thinks you two will last. He's in for a rude awakening when Bonnie calls him tommorow and tells him about your amicable break up."

Enzo sighed.

"So she told you the truth?Huh."

"I got it out of her. She can't lie to me for long." Caroline gloated.

"But it is super easy for her to lie to Damon and Elena,her other so called best friends."

"It was an akward situation." Caroline defended her friend.

"Yeah, so you know about Bonnie's feelings for Damon?" Enzo asked.

"She never fully admitted them to me, if she did I wouldn't tell you."

"Of course."

"So you should get Bonnie lavender flowers it's her favorite."Caroline helpfully suggested.

Enzo was going to the flower shop anyway, he knew he should get her flowers as part of the rouse, but specifically getting Bonnie's favorite flowers made him pause in suspicion at Caroline's motives.

"Why go through the trouble when it's a fake date?" Enzo asked.

"Why not let Bonnie smile while she has to suffer through company with Lily?"

"She isn't that bad."

"And you're using Bonnie to get to Lily, right?"

"It was Bonnie's idea."

"And it suits you."

"Hey, I protested. I do not want to use Bonnie like that, not after what she's been through."

Caroline remained silent for a while, it was something that made Enzo nervous, not much kept his friend silent.

"Caroline. Are you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm still here. I'm just surprised, pleasently surprised. I'm glad your being a good guy Enzo."

"Gee thanks."

"I know you have it in you Enzo, but sometimes when you're so focused on what you want you can tend to forget how it can hurt others around you. It's hard for you to see others but I'm glad you see Bonnie." Caroline said.

"Yeah, well...I made a promise that I would look out for her, while she's living out here. And what better way to look out for her then to fake date her, at least this way I know she isn't meeting some psycho or guy who could hurt her. And by staying close I can make sure if Kai ever somehow gets out of that Psychiatric prison I will be there to protect her."

"So that's what this is about protecting her?"

"It's not what it is all about but this is what she wants to do for now and if it works in my favor then great but if it looks like Bonnie will get hurt even for a second I will stop this whole rouse. I promise."

"Good. Because I'm going to hurt you if Bonnie gets hurt."

"I know you will. Don't worry for now consider me Bonnie's Guardian Angel."

"I will hold you to that. Take care of her, Enzo." Caroline demanded.

"I will." Enzo replied sincere.

"And don't forget the flowers!"

"I won't."

"Good. Have fun tonight! You both deserve to have some fun. OK."

"Thanks for your permission." Enzo sarcastically uttered.

Enzo arrived at her shop decked in an Armani suit carrying flowers. He certianly filled out the suit just right.

Enzo held the flowers stepping back a little taking Bonnie in, her blue silk dress clung to her in all of the right places. It was a welcomed sight.

Enzo asked, "Are you ready?"

"Yep." Bonnie said.

He then handed her the flowers. Bonnie took them surprised as she smelled them taking the scent in. A huge smile spread across her face.

"Lavender flowers are my favorite. How did you know? Did you figure it out because of the Dream Catchers?"

That threw him off a bit. He felt dumb for not figuring it out, but how was he supposed to come to that conclusion?She had a lot of items in her store, with lots of different scents and flowers, so how was he to know that? He supposed maybe he would because she suggested that he should buy the lavender Dream Catcher but that was a pretty big leap.

"No, it was Caroline. She suggested it."

Enzo said.

Bonnie laughed, "Of course, it was Caroline. Is she trying to set us up or something?"

"Sounds like it." Enzo said.

Bonnie shook her head.

"I don't get it. She knows this is fake." Bonnie said.

"Yes, well, you know Caroline, she just wants her friends to be happy." Enzo replied.

Bonnie laughed again and said, "And she thinks we would make eachother happy?"

"Crazy thought I know." Enzo said smiling with that crooked grin chuckling.

"The craziest." Bonnie replied still laughing herself.

Then Enzo overdramatically offered Bonnie his hand, "Are you ready my lady? Your carriage awaits."

Bonnie hit his shoulder, "You don't need to be so over the top."

Then she took his hand and they linked arms. She leaned into him feeling the warmth of his body against hers. She felt tingles shoot through her body and was she feeling butterflies in her stomach? It couldn't be. Oh well, it certainly going to be an intersting night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD**

 **A/N: Thanks for all of those who reviewed, faved, and followed!**

Bonnie could not believe that she was actually getting tired of parties as she took off her spaghetti strap dress shoes and sat on her bed rubbing her feet. She has been to more parties in the last month then she probably ever had. Lily's Pre-Release Party was only the beginning of several of a string of parties. After that there was there actual Release Party and a party celebrating Nora and Mary Louise's success. Then there was a party welcoming new clients. It apparently was a really busy time for them. Every weekend for the past month she had some kind business party she was going with Enzo, posing as his girlfriend. Even though it was starting to get exhausting it wasn't all bad. Enzo was an excellent dancer and he made sure they danced every time. She could still remember the way he swayed her, intwining his hands with hers. Or the way he held her so close or the way she leaned into him whispering in his ear. They were quite good at playing this little farce. She was pretty convincing as his girlfriend and it seemed to affect Lily, which was the intent. Lily watched them like a hawk every time and continued to be extra nice to Bonnie. That part wasn't great, but part of it was, she kind of enjoyed getting rise out of Lily. She enjoyed making her jealous. She knew maybe it was playing with fire but maybe Enzo was right when during their time spending time together he had told her that danger gives her a thrill. So maybe it did and maybe she enjoyed laying it on thick as she would always make sure she would touch Enzo right in front of Lily. She definitely noticed Lily's eyes on them as Bonnie fixed his tie. It was something any girlfriend would do. What she wasn't expecting was for Enzo's eyes to be fixed on Bonnie when she did it. He kept focus on her as she told him in a husky voice that Lily was watching and that was the moment when Bonnie knew their rouse was working. Enzo's gaze stood on Bonnie's and the energy between them was thick. His smile was filled with amusement and lust and she thought Enzo was a great actor because it looked like he was about to kiss her. So yeah, they were great at playing this part. Enzo was so committed to his role that he would continue to do things through out the week like send her flowers at work attached with nice little romantic poems. The danger of the situation was apparent to her on several levels, not only was she in danger of pissing off the woman who had so much power over her career, she was in danger of getting way to used to Enzo as a boyfriend. She was in danger of Enzo ruining her for other men. He was being such a great fake boyfriend she thought anyone else would have a difficulty topping that. So she had to constantly remind herself this was fake and it was easy for Enzo to be the perfect boyfriend when he was just pretending. So everytime he visited her shop and smooth talked her employees and offered to help her stock her back room or go out with her and Sofie or go to coffee with Davina and her boyfriend Kol, she had to remind herself it was all part of the rouse. He wasn't just doing it to make Lily jealous he was keeping her co-workers convinced of the lie as well. It was part of their deal, she would help him get Lily jealous and in return he would help keep Sofie off her back about her love life. So it was win-win. It was going over pretty well. The only down part was that she was exhausted. Her feet hurt like hell.

She put her pajama's on and happily fell into her bed as she rubbed lotion on her feet. Then she looked at her phone she missed her Grams call and Caroline's. A tinge of guilt snuck up on her as she realized she has been so busy she hasn't called her Grams much in the past month. When she did call her she was vague on the details of her life. Her grams had been so proud of her for running her own shop, she didn't want to disappoint her with telling her she couldn't handle her personal life so much that she had to resort to having a fake boyfriend. The only time she felt bad about the lies and it being fake was when thinking about her Grams and what she would think. Grams would probally tell her she raised her better than that or something so she hasn't really been able to talk to her to much about her personal life. Which wasn't much different since she hardly had much of personal life anyway. It was too late to call her Grams so she would in the morning. She then saw that Caroline left her a voicemail.

"Hey, Bonnie, you really need to answer your phone or at least text me back. I know you have been busy with work and your 'boyfriend' but really you need to call me back!"

She looked at her call history and saw Caroline had called her several times and she saw she texted her too. How did she miss that? Well, Caroline was a night owl maybe it wasn't too late to call her.

Caroline picked up at the first ring.

"Oh, hey Bonnie. So you are alive!" Caroline teased. Bonnie noticed there was a lot of loud back round noise. That was odd since it should be pretty late over there and Caroline's 2:00am club days were over.

"Sorry about that. We had another business party."

"They are certianly keeping you busy."

"Sorry."

"It's OK. I just wish you would answer your phone earlier."

"Why?"

"So I could give warning and maybe ask for a ride."

"What?"

"I'm at the airport. Surprise I'm in town!"

"What? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I tried."

"Oh, gosh. I'm sorry Care. Look, I'll come and get you right now."

"No, it's OK. I'm getting an Uber it's fine."

"Well, you can stay here."

"I have a hotel. It's OK, Bon, really. I just wanted to give you a heads up."

"OK. Why are you suddenly here? Not that I'm complaining. I can't wait to see you."Bonnie said.

"Yeah, it was a last minute trip. Paid by Lily."

"What? Why?"

"She finally set a date and wants me to be her Wedding Planner."

"What?!" Bonnie asked shocked.

That was news to her. It bummed her out a bit she thought the whole 'make Lily jealous' plan was working. It also made her sad and disappointed for Enzo. She knew this would hurt him. Even though they were just pretending she was starting to get to know Enzo better and Lily would be lucky to have Enzo for a boyfriend. She huffed. Enzo deserved better.

"Yeah, I'm in town to see her proposal and iron out details. I haven't said yes yet but she is offering me a lot of money. And Stefan thinks I should at least hear her out."

"Wow. I mean. Wow. I just didn't realize that she set a date and was ready to go on with her wedding so soon. It seemed like they would be one of those couples who would be engaged forever or..."

"Bonnie are you actually upset about this?" Caroline asked laughing a little.

"No. I'm not. I just feel bad for Enzo. I don't think he knows. Poor guy." Bonnie said.

Caroline shrugged and said knowingly, "I think he'll survive."

"Yeah, I know. But still."

Then Caroline said, "Oh, there's my Uber. I'll talk to you later. How about I'll see you for Breakfast tommorow?"

"Sounds great. See ya tommorow." Bonnie said.

"OK. Love ya, bon."

"Love you too, Care." Bonnie said.

She sat on her bed sighing. She really couldn't get to sleep now even though she was so tired and exhausted just a little bit ago. She kept her phone out scrolling through her texts. She saw Enzo had text her while she was on the phone with Caroline.

It said:

[Hey I know we have another party tomorow but I got us out of it. You were starting to look pretty exhausted.]

Bonnie smiled at Enzo noticing her but then sighed, she was going to have to give Enzo the unfortunate news.

[Gee thanks ?]

[Well, am I wrong?]

[No, not in this instance.]

[Well, good, so consider tomorrow your night off]

[Thanks for your permission!Who are you my boss?]

[I think we both know who the boss is in this fake relationship?]

[So anyway did Lily mention her plans to you?]

[What plans?]

Bonnie stared at her phone's screen for a moment. How was she going to tell him that Lily was setting her date for the wedding? She tried to think of different ways to text it to him but then she realized there really wasn't a god way of saying it.

[Oh nothing. Nevermind.]

[What?Don't do that to me. What plans?]

[It's something I want to tell you in person. OK. So can you come over to the shop tommorow?]

[I'll see you bright and early then.]

[Well in that case. I better get to sleep.]

[Have a good night. Sweet dreams.]

[You too]

After Bonnie started doing the morning opening procedures in her shop Caroline came in. She looked around the store admiring the place and said, "Nice! Bonnie Bennett you have great taste."

"Thanks!"

"So are you ready for breakfast?"

"As soon as Davina gets here we can go but um there is a slight change of plans."

"What?"

"Um. Enzo is joining us."

"Oh, great. I wanted to catch up with him. Is there a reason he is joining us so early though?"

"Yeah, I was hoping we could break the news to him, together."

"News?"

"About Lily setting a date."

"Oh, right, well I'm sure it won't come as a surprise." Caroline said.

"Yeah, but still...it is going to be hard for him to hear." Bonnie said.

"Yeah. OK. Fine." Caroline said.

Then Bonnie said, "OK I'll start getting ready to open before Davina gets here."

"Great. I'll just check on Stefan and Lizzy." Caroline said as she got out her phone.

"You can go in my office if you want privacy." Bonnie said.

Caroline nodded and headed to the back.

As Bonnie started to fix some of the displays Davina and Kol came in holding hands.

"Davina, I thought you were just on the schedule to open."

"Kol, was just sending me off." Davina said as she looked up at her boyfriend dreamily.

He smiled and said, "But I could stay and help out. It looks like the store desperately needs me."

Bonnie shook her head at Kol and then Davina laughed.

Kol, did surprise her in being as knowledgable or even more so as Davina told her. He really was a great new addition to her store, their sales has gone up. The only problem was they were so in love and distracted each other easily. So unless it was neccessary Bonnie usually scheduled them in different shifts.

"Uh. Actually, I am going out for breakfast. So I could use the extra hand while I am gone, but no funny business, OK. I don't want my customers walking in on my employees making out."

"It happened one time and your branded for life." Kol complained.

"You are lucky I didn't fire you on the spot." Bonnie said.

"Hey,in our defense the place was closed." Kol said.

Then Davina said, "Oh, please like you and Enzo never got a little too personal in the stock room."

"What? No. We didn't!"

"Then why would he even be in the stockroom and you both were awfully giggly when I saw you leave the room."

"He was just being a helpful boyfriend."

Bonnie defended.

"OK. Whatever you say boss. We'll be good. We promise." Davina said.

Then Enzo walked in holding two cups of coffee. He glided in handed her the coffee, "Hey baby, your frappichino, just the way you like it."

" ." Bonnie said as she smiled at Enzo and took her coffee.

"So there was something you wanted to talk to me about."Enzo said.

"Yeah. About that." Bonnie started to say she looked over at Davina and Kol who started to pay close attention to fixing the displays.

Then suddenly Caroline said, "Actually, there was something we both wanted to talk to you about."

Bonnie jumped up a little she didn't realize Caroline was there.

A warm genuine happily surpised smile spread across Enzo's face.

"Caroline! What are you doing here?" Enzo asked.

She went to hug him happily.

Then she said, "I'm here for business."

"Oh, nice, did some poor saps decide they want to get married here?" Enzo asked.

Caroline bit her lip and Bonnie said, "Lets talk about it over breakfast."

Enzo looked between the girls suspicously and said, "OK. I cleared my morning anyway."

"You did?" Caroline asked surprised.

"Yeah, Bonnie said there was something she wanted to talk to me about." Enzo said.

Caroline looked at him for a moment reflective.

"OK. Well, lets go then." Caroline said.

Then Bonnie turned to Kol and Davina who were giving eachother mooney eyes as they worked on opposite sides of the display.

Then she said, "OK. Davina, Kol, I'm trusting you two here."

"No worries." Kol said.

"Yeah, have fun!" Davina said.

Bonnie took one last look at them and her shop and then Enzo put his arm around, "They will do fine, love. Come on."

Bonnie nodded and then she walked along side Enzo. He then moved his arm until they were holding hands as they left the shop.

Caroline walked behind them staring at them.

After they arrived at the resteraunt Bonnie started to get nervous again for Enzo. It was going to be a hard thing to break to him.

Caroline and Enzo were catching up, while Bonnie was fiddling with her muffin. She hadn't touched it.

After Caroline was telling Enzo how fast little Lizzy was growing up Enzo looked at Bonnie and saw her breaking her muffin apart and then he asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Enzo looked at her and said, "Obviously you're not. So tell me. What's wrong?"

Then Caroline said, "Well, it is about me and why I am here."

Enzo blinked at her and said, "Ohhhhh, your here to plan Lily's wedding. Aren't you?"

"Yep. That doesn't seem to bother you." Caroline noted.

"Yes, well it was inevitable that she would be getting on with it." Enzo said.

Then Bonnie asked surprised, "And your really fine with that? What about the plan to get her jealous? I thought it was working."

Enzo smiled at her bemused, "You seem to be more upset then me."

"I'm not. It's just I thought the plan was working."

"It's OK."

"Why are you so zen about this?Are you giving up?"

"Lily made her intentions clear. When nine Russians tell you your drunk, you lie down."

Bonnie looked at him for a long moment searching his features. She wondered if he was just saving face and not wanting them to know if he really was upset about this.

"You are better off, but..."

"But?"

"Are you sure you want to stop this whole farse?"

"We don't have to stop it. If you still need me to be your boyfriend. I'm here for you, whatever you need." Enzo said.

Caroline sat there gawking at her two friends.

"Are you guys serious?" Caroline asked her voice raising an octive.

"We don't have to, if you don't want to."

Bonnie said.

Enzo was about to say something when her phone buzzed.

Bonnie looked at it and saw it was Davina and said, "Sorry guys I have to take this."

She picked up the phone and got up and left the table.

Then when Caroline was left alone with Enzo, Caroline hit Enzo.

"Owe . What was that for?"

"For playing Bonnie or being an idiot."

"How?"

"The way you two are acting like your... a couple."

"Uh. Yeah. That was the whole point. It is an act you already knew this."

"But you two are acting like you really like eachother."

"We're good actors." Enzo said shrugging.

"No. Oh my gosh are you two really...sleeping together?"

"No. Of course not."

"Have you kissed?"

"No."

"Not even infront of Lily to get her jealous?"

"No."

"So what have you done to make Lily jealous then?"

"We just held hands, she fixed my tied, dance, that sort of thing."

Caroline stared him down.

"So your a Middle School couple." Caroline teased.

"Why are you so upset? I thought you liked the idea of me and Bonnie together." Enzo said raising his eye brows perplexed.

"Only if it makes you two happy not if you too are so daft that you get together while pretending to be together but without admitting you like each other and then Lily suddenly is free the jealousy thing does work and my best friend is left in the dust but feels like she has no right because it wasn't really real in the first place!" Caroline said all in one breath quickly and a little frantic.

"Relax. That won't happen." Enzo said reassuring.

"How do you know?" Caroline asked.

Enzo sighed.

"Look, we pretty much decided we aren't going to try to make Lily jealous anymore anyways."

"It looked like to me like you were continuing on with farse despite that. It was like you both desperately want to continue fake dating. So why continue it? Why don't you just date her for real?"

Enzo looked down at his food for a moment and said, "I'm not sure she's ready for that."

"But you are?" Caroline asked.

Enzo looked up at Caroline and said, "I wouldn't be opposed to it."

"Then why don't you just ask her out for real?"

"I already told you she's not ready. She has issues. After what Kai did to her, she has a hard time trusting any guys. She is afraid of going back out there. So I am here to help her through it. But if we date for real ... I'm afraid she won't want me as much as I want her."

Caroline's mouth dropped, "Oh my gahhhh. Are you serious?!"

Enzo shrugged his shoulders.

"Get over it and ask her out or break up your fake relationship or I will tell her you like her!"

"Wow. So you are using the middle school blackmail tactic." Enzo replied.

"If you keep on with this charade one of you are going to get hurt. So man up and ask your fake girlfriend on a real date!"

Enzo raised his hands up and said, "OK, fine twist my arm why don't you."

"Good." Caroline said and smiled sweetly and finished her food.

Enzo's phone buzzed and saw it was Bonnie.

Caroline looked up at it.

"Is that your girlfriend?"

"Yeah, she had to get back to the shop, Kol's sister-in-law went in labor. So Kol and Davina had to leave to babysit." Enzo said.

"Oh good, it's the perfect oppurtunity to ask Bonnie out. Didn't you say you cleared your morning so you can talk to her?"

"Yes, but she'll be working."

"Enough stalling Romeo. Just do it. There's nothing to be afraid of OK."

"I'm not afraid."

"Sure. Sure. Just get on with it!"

When Enzo arrived at the stores parking lot he sat in his car tapping on his steering wheel. He wasn't afraid to go in there and ask Bonnie out on a proper date, he just...was concerned for Bonnie and her wellbeing. She was always the one who among her friends who was always there for everyone else at the exspense of living her own life. It took her so long to finally decide to live her own life and move out of town. She spent so much time helping Caroline set up her Event Planning business and Damon and Stefan with their Private Investigating business she barely had time to make her own things and sale them online. He noticed this and noticed that she really did want to do more with it but her loyalty to her friends was holding her back. So he had mentioned it in passing to Lily that Bonnie had this great business but would only able to get it going if someone were to invest in her. It did surprise him that Bonnie took Lily's offer. She was so attached and devoted to her friends he didn't think she leave. He realized that Damon was the real reason she left. She had feelings for him, that was clear and he couldn't help but wonder if that would ever change. As these weeks had passed and they continued with their 'fake dating' he couldn't wait until the next time he saw her. Every encounter, every time he dropped by her store or she went with him to a lame party she made each time something to look forward to. She had an energy about her that drew him to her. He remembered seeing Lily was alone at the bar but then Bonnie was standing across the room looking bored out of her mind and he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She had a kind of sad look on her face and he immediately wanted to chase it away. That was the moment when he realized he much rather spend time with Bonnie than Lily. He cared about Lily but he realized he didn't care about her in the way he thought. She had believed in him and gave him a chance in a way noone really has. So he put her on this petal stool but he realized that was all it was. He didn't count the hours until he would see her. When he had an accomplishment Bonnie was the first one he wanted to tell. He enjoyed their bantering and how Bonnie was having fun with this whole 'fake dating' thing. He even stayed up all night writing poetry about her, which was definetly when he knew he had it bad. He also knew he was cheating, he was being with Bonnie without really being with her but he had been rejected so much in his life he wasn't sure he could take another rejection very well. Espeacially, if the reason she would reject him was that she was still hung up on Damon Salvatore.

Damon was his friend and he did like the guy but he did not get his and Bonnie's friendship. It seemed like they were way to close for just friends. It worried him and bothered him and scared him. Well he was just going to have to admit it. He was terrified.

He took a deep breath. He had to do it. He cared about her and Caroline was right if he didn't make his attentions clear to Bonnie then someone was going to get hurt. So he stifled the courage he could get and got out of the car.

When he opened the store's door he was surprised to see Bonnie on the phone with a striken look on her face.

"Yeah. I'll be there as soon as I can."

Then she hung up.

"What's wrong?" Enzo asked.

She gaped at him for a moment but it seemed like she saw right through him, like she only saw something painful.

She opened her mouth and no words came out. Enzo went to her approaching closer to her and said, "What is it?"

She then wrapped her arms around him falling her head on his chest taking him in for comfort. She let her tears pour out landing on his chest. He patted her back gently rubbing circles and then she finally looked up at him and said, "It's Grams. She's dying."

Then she laid her head back against his chest and cried some more.


	6. Chapter 6

**A\N:Thanks for all of the follows, faves, and reviews it means so much!?**

Bonnie sat in the airplane seat looking out the window. She looked out at the clouds trying to make them into shapes in her head. It was something she used to do with her Grams a lot. That just reminded her that she was going to be gone soon and the guilt felt tight around her chest. This was her fault. She should have been there to take better care of her. It is cancer and if they just detected it earlier they could have prevented it. If she was there with her Grams taking care of her this could have been prevented. If she wasn't a coward and left for petty reasons her Grams would be OK.

She turned to Enzo sitting next to her and he asked, "Are you OK love?"

"I am fi..." She was about to say and then he looked at her with his deep sympathetic knowing eyes.

"No I'm not OK."

"I know."

"It's all my fault."

"How is that even possible?" Enzo asked.

"If I didn't leave ...I should have been there."

"You went to start your career. Your Grams is your biggest supporter. She wants that for you."

Bonnie breathed out and said, "I didn't have to move all of the way out there. I could have set shop in Mystic Falls. I was just running away because I was being a coward."

"You can't torture yourself with the what ifs. Yes, your Grams is sick and it sucks but it is not your fault. Your Grams wanted you to go out here and I know that for a fact."

"How?" Bonnie asked.

"Because she is the one who suggested that I suggest for Lily to offer you a loan in the first place."

Bonnie's eyes went wide staring at him apalled and betrayed.

"What?"

"I was going to tell you...but now you know Grams wanted you to live your life for you. Your friends were holding you back. You weren't getting anywhere in that run down town."

"That wasn't your choice to make."

"It still was your choice you didn't have to take Lily's offer." Enzo pointed out.

"But I did because I was too afraid to face my feelings for Damon. I didn't leave for the right reasons and when I was gone I spent most of the time lying. I was too afraid to have a real conversation with her because I was ashamed of my lie. I couldn't bare telling her that I couldn't handle my own personal life so much that I had to create a fake boyfriend."

"You didn't create me. I am flesh and blood."

"It was a rouse. Something I did because I was too weak to try to put myself out there and risk getting hurt again."

"It doesn't make you weak Bonnie."

"It makes me a liar."

"So what do you want? To come clean when we get there?" Enzo asked.

"I don't know." Bonnie said as she looked out the window.

That was Enzo's clue that she was done with this conversation. He sighed in resignation.

They were silent for the rest of the trip. He was begining to think escorting Bonnie here wasn't the best idea she was mad, angry, and hurt. He didn't really have a great reason to be here. He ligitmentally wanted to help Bonnie out and be there for her in her time of need. He couldn't just tell her that though, so he told her Lily heard about what happened and insissted he took time off to go. Caroline was catching a later flight back and would meet them a little later. He didn't want Bonnie to handle this alone so he decided to escort her. He told Lily and she told him to take all of the time off he needs. So here he was with Bonnie by her side while she sat there remaining pissed at him. He tried to not think about just how guilty Bonnie felt for them pretending to be together. Or how much she regretted in leaving and not staying facing her feelings for Damon. That part really got to him. He missed the days when she wouldn't admit it because there could be a chance that it wasn't true that she really didn't have legitment romantic feelings for Damon. Of course he knew he shouldn't be worried about that now when Bonnie was upset and grieving over losing her Grams. Of course she was having misplaced guilt. It was what she did. Enzo sighed deeply all he could do was be there for her, whether she liked it or not.

As soon as they arrived at the hospital Elena came to hug Bonnie. Damon stood there and hugged Bonnie once Elena finished and whispered, "It's going to be OK Bon-Bon."

Enzo stood there a bit awkwardly as he watched Bonnie and Damon hug. He had to ignore the annoying sensation of detesting the whole scene. Bonnie needed all of the support she could get. It didn't matter that it was Damon and confessed to have feelings for him and that she regretted not telling him her feelings.

Then Elena said, "I'm so sorry. I know it all feels hallow right now but we are here for you in whatever you need."

"Thanks, Lena."Bonnie said.

"She is in there. Do you want us to come with you?"Elena asked.

"No. I want to see her by myself." Bonnie said.

"I'll just wait out here then." .

"Fine by me." Bonnie said giving him one last scowl and then headed towards the patients rooms.

After they sat down in the waiting area Damon hit Enzo over the head.

"What was that for?"Enzo asked.

"Please tell me you aren't being an idiot and picking a fight with Bonnie at a time like this." Damon scolded.

"I didn't."Enzo said defending himself.

"So you didn't fight right before you got here? Then why are you both so tense and why did she give you her glare of death?" Damon asked.

"She's mad at me but I didn't pick a fight a fight with her."Enzo clarified.

"Oh great. What did you do?" Damon asked.

Enzo shrugged.

Then Elena said, "Damon just let him be."

Damon looked at Enzo and said, "I don't think so. Come on Enzo tell us so we can help you fix it so Bonnie doesn't have more stress to deal with at a time like this."

Enzo sighed in resignation. He wasn't going to get away with this.

"Fine. She is just a little upset with me since I told her that I was the one who suggested to Lily to give her the loan for the shop in city where Lily was expanding her business."

Damon said, "I knew it! I knew that woman wouldn't just decide to hand Bonnie a shop out of the goodness of her heart."

Elena chided him, "Damon!"

"Sorry, not the point. So Bonnie thinks you manipulated her to move there and your whole relationship is a lie." Damon mused outloud.

Enzo huffed out in frustration and said, "Something like that I guess. She doesn't like choices being made for her but I didn't make this choice for her I simply gave her an option to make this choice. It wasn't even my idea in the first place."

"Whose was it?" Elena asked.

"It was Grams." Enzo answered.

"Of course it was." Damon said laughing a little.

Then Elena asked intrigued, "Do you think she was trying to set you two up?"

"No. I mean she just wants Bonnie to be happy. She thought Bonnie needed a fresh start in a new city where her dream of opening a New Age shop would come true."

"Yeah, sure. She could have suggested she get a loan so Bon could go in any city but instead she suggested that it be in the city you would be in. Or was that just your suggestion?" Damon said.

Enzo said, "No, Grams suggested it. Since I was moving there to work there that I suggest to Lily about Bonnie's great business so she could live there too. Oh bollucks. You're right." Enzo said it dawning on him.

How did he miss that? Grams was trying to be a match maker. That made him feel worse about the whole situation. She thought her little ploy worked he was pretty sure Bonnie was planning on telling Grams the truth and that little bubble would burst.

"Yep, it has been known to happen from time to time." Damon said.

"Great."

"Why so glum? What does it matter? It turned out in your favor. Alls well that ends well buddy." Damon said and then he patted his back.

Enzo looked down on the floor and said, "I'm not so sure about that."

Damon examined his friends sad features for a long moment and asked, "What aren't you telling me?"

Enzo looked at Damon. He so wanted to tell Damon. He wanted this whole thing to be over. He couldn't keep this whole rouse up while knowing he legitmentally had feelings for Bonnie.

"I can't tell you until I talk to Bonnie about it first." Enzo said.

"OK fine keep your sectrets but don't come crying to me when it blows up in your face." Damon told Enzo.

"I won't." Enzo said not really beliving this won't blow up himself.

After a little while of catching up with Damon and Elena and Enzo talking about all of the different parties him and Bonnie went to they kind of fell into an awkward silence. Then Boonie came into the waiting room. Everyone stood up immediately. Enzo could see the tear streaks run down her cheeks. She also looked really shaken. He knew she would be sad but he wasn't expecting to see the wide eyed look on her face like she just got news that surprised her.

"How did it go?" Enzo asked with almost bated breath fearing her answer.

"It went...OK."

"What's wrong Bon? I mean I know this is so tough but is there something else wrong?"Elena asked.

"No. I just wasn't expecting to tell her what I told her." Bonnie said as she store into the abysse a bit.

"What did you tell her?" Enzo asked.

She took a deep breath and bit her lip looking at Enzo. She gave him a sheepish look that made him very nervouse.

"I told her that we are engaged."

 **A\N2: So there it is. I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A\N: Thanks for all of the follows, faves, and reviews it means a lot.**

 **Happy Bonenzo Day!? ﾟﾘﾃ**

Enzo stood there gawking at Bonnie. His mouth dropped open in surprise. How? Why? What was happening? Bonnie stared at him sheepishly with pleading eyes, begging him to comply. How could he do that? This was getting too out of hand. He looked over at Damon's shocked, pissed off face. He started to look at him with those accusing fierce angry eyes. Elena had a great big smile plastered on her face.

"So that's the big secret!" Elena said excited.

"Big secret?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, Damon was just telling Enzo that he knew you two were keeping something from us. That there was more to the story and Enzo confirmed you two did have a secret but it was up to you when you would tell us. So that was it. Your engaged! Congradulations!" Elena exclaimed.

Then she went to hug Bonnie. Bonnie was still tense but managed to hug her friend back.

"What's wrong? This is a happy occassion isn't it?" Elena asked.

"It is. I just wasn't expecting to blurt it out like that to Grams." Bonnie said while trying not to look at Enzo or Damon.

"I didn't expect that either." Enzo said tersly.

Then Elena asked, "Why? Because of the timing of it all? It is great timing! I know this is a sad time but it is times like these when we need happy news the most. I bet that news made Grams' day and made her so happy."

"It did." Bonnie said then she looked at Enzo with her pleading eyes.

Then Enzo said, "If you excuse us I need to have a word with my fiance´."

He then took Bonnie's hand and led them out in the hallway, making sure they were out of earshot.

Then he fianally said exasperated trying not to yell, "You can't be serious! How far is this going to go? Are we going to get married, rent fake children and just continue to live fake lives for the rest of our lives?!"

"Of course not. I just slipped. I was in there and I was about to tell her the truth but she was so happy with the idea of us that I told her we were engaged. She was so happy."

Enzo sighed.

"She is happy because she thinks you are happy. She thinks we fell in love and are in a happy relationship." Enzo said.

"I am sorry I put you in this position Enzo. I am. You don't have to do anything. Just be here this weekend and then I will say you have to go back to work. I will deal with it from there."

"Just give you a weekend? That is how this all started if you don't recall." Enzo said still upset.

"I know."Bonnie said.

"This has gotten out of hand. At least tell your friends the truth."

"You want me to tell Damon and Elena the truth?" Bonnie asked surprised.

"Yes! You were regretting this. This lie was stressing you out. You don't need that type of stress right now. If you feel like you have to do this to make your Grams happy then fine do it, but what reason do you have to keep your friends in the dark?"

"You're right. I can't deal with stress right now. I can't deal with the stress of them finding out the truth. I can't deal with them thinking that I am this pathetic that I had to make this up or worse them discovering the real reason why I did it in the first place."

"So this is all about your feelings for Damon?" Enzo asked.

Bonnie didn't say anything.

"This isn't about your feelings. This is about their feelings. You don't want to hurt them. This about making your Grams happy but what about your feelings? Don't you deserve to be happy too?"

Bonnie shook her head.

"Do you even know what will make you happy?"

"This isn't about my happiness." Bonnie said.

"Well, it should be. Your happiness matters. Your feelings matter. You matter." Enzo said, looking her deep in her eyes. Then he cupped her cheek. He caressed her chin with the edge of his thumb.

"Maybe I don't know what I feel. But I do know I want to keep the peace while my Grams is dying. I know that pretending to date you gave me peace and I just need that peace for a little longer." Bonnie said as she put her hand on his hand that was cupping her cheek. She moved his hand down slowly and held onto it, saying, "Please."

"Alright. I'll stay here for the weekend." Enzo said.

"Thank you." Bonnie said.

Then Enzo shrugged and asked, "What are fake fiancés for?"

"Good. So are you ready to see her as a couple? I get it if you don't want to."

"No, lets see her. I'm not afraid of her."

She patted his arm and chuckled,"Oh good, you tell yourself that."

Then they held hands as they walked to Gram's room.

Enzo tried to hide any trepedation he had when he entered Gram's room. That didn't stop him from gulping when he arrived though.

Shelia Bennett was a spitfire of a woman. He always liked her but she had a way about her. She had a look in her eyes like she could see into your soul. Not only was she there to practically raise Bonnie but she was there as a wise and stubbornly loving woman to all of Bonnie's friends. Even to him even though when he lived in Mystic Falls he and Bonnie weren't exactly great friends. He was a friend of a friend but still Grams saw him and his bravado and sarcasm when ever he'd bicker with Bonnie at get togethers. She saw right through it, which always made him a bit nervous.

Now here she was lying on a hospital bed with tubes attached to her arms and tubes in her nose. Her pale face and weak eyes looked up at them both but she still gave them that same knowing smile that she always had.

She said, "Baby girl. So you brought your future husband to see me in all of my glory."

"Well, you are always a sight to see, Sheila." Enzo said with that charming expression on his face.

"Oh, and he comes here with flattery. How lovely." Grams said.

"How are you feeling?" Enzo asked.

"Never better." Shelia said and then she began to have a coughing fit.

Bonnie went on her bedsides table and gave her a glass of water.

"Here Grams."

Grams took it.

"Thanks baby girl."

Bonnie nodded and smiled at her grams weakly. He saw that sadness radiate off of her as she folded her arms, looking at her Grams with so much love. Enzo looked between these two Bennett women and felt envious. He never had that kind of parental love that Grams had for Bonnie. He was orphaned when he was three and bounced from foster home to foster home until he ran away and went to live on the streets until he landed into jail. He never had a family. He knew Bonnie's wasn't ideal. Her Mom left her when she was a kid and father was absent and always working until he died when she was in high school. But she always had her Grams who looked out for her. She always had an opened door and open arms. The way Bonnie's face would light up whenever she talked about her Grams made him smile and simaltanously fill him with envy.

He looked to Bonnie who was trying to hold back her tears. She was trying to stay strong. He then took her hand, hoping that somehow in someway that would help.

Bonnie looked down at their hands and gave him a small grateful smile. That right there was everything to him.

Then the doctor came in and said, "We have one more test to take and you should be free to go."

Enzo looked at the doctor and then Sheila, confused.

"So soon? I thought she was really sick." Enzo said thinking out loud.

The doctor looked at Enzo and then at Shelia and asked, "Is he family?"

Shelia answered simply, "He is."

Hearing that struck Enzo. He knew technically with the whole farse it was inivitable for her to say that but he had never had anyone call him family before.

Then the doctor looked at him sympathetic and answered him, "She is but at this point there is not much more we can do. We will release her and we arranged for hospice care to visit her everyday."

"Hospice? That's it? You're just giving up. Then what are the bloody tests for?" Enzo yelled angry.

"It's alright Enzo. I lived a long life. It's my time."Sheila said calmly.

Bonnie stood there holding his hand, tears forming in her eyes.

Then she spoke a little shakey and said, "I will be staying with Grams to make sure everything goes well with the hospice care."

Enzo looked at her not surprised but still it hurt to see the broken down look on her face.

Then Shelia said, "I don't want you to give up your life for little ol' me."

Bonnie let go of Enzo and went to her Grams and held her clamy hand, "You have given so much of your life to take care of me and now it's my turn to take care of you."

Sheila took her hand and squeezed it before looking Bonnie in the eyes weakly and said, "Very well. Just don't give up too much of your life you hear me baby girl?"

"I hear you Grams." Bonnie said.

Enzo gazed at this sight of these two fierce Bennett women holding onto each other, both on the verge of breaking down. It was a hard and heart wrenching sight to behold.

Enzo didn't want to intrude but he had to do what he thought was best given the situation.

Then he said, "And of course I will be there too. Every step of the way."

Bonnie turned to Enzo and she shook her head and said, "You don't have to do that."

"Of course I will do this. I am your fiancé. We will be family and family sticks together." Enzo said.

Bonnie stared at him for a long moment and then she went to him and grabbed his hand and said, "If you excuse us I need to have a word with my fiancé."

Then she pulled him by his hand, leading him forcefully out of the room.

"What do you think you are doing?" Bonnie asked him tensely trying not to yell.

"Just playing the part, Love."

"Playing the part does not mean making promises you can't keep." Bonnie said in a scolding voice.

"I am not."

"Don't you get it? Being there every step of the way means that you would move in and stay until...until she dies. That could be weeks ...it could be months...it could mean that you would have to give up a lot of your life for this."

"Well if you are giving up your life then what kind of fiancé would I be if I don't do the same?"

"The normal kind."

"If that is what normal is then I don't want to be normal then." Enzo retorted.

Bonnie pursed her lips together and asked, "What about the plan of you just staying for the weekend and I tell everyone you have to work?"

"There isn't a good enough work excuse you can make up that could justify me abandoning you in your time of need. Your Grams would have my head, not to mention Damon." Enzo pointed out.

"I thought you weren't afraid of my Grams or Damon?" Bonnie asked challenging him.

"I'm not. This isn't about them. This is about you. I'm not leaving you with this responsibilty of taking care of her all by yourself."

"I am strong. I can handle it."

"I know you can but you don't have to. I can be there for you to help if you just let me."He said pleading with her as he gently put his hands on her upper arms, trying to get through to her.

"If you do this you would have to move into my old bedroom. We would have to keep up this whole farce twenty-four seven. Are you sure you can handle that?"

He moved his hands off of her arms and said, "I am. What about you? Could you handle being around me so much?"

"Of course. I would do anything for my Grams." Bonnie said.

"Good. Then let's do this for your Grams." Enzo said.

Bonnie gave him a small smile and then he gently kissed her forehead and said, "I am going to help you get through this Bonnie Bennett. You have my word."

Then he took her into his arms and hugged her tightly. She hugged him back and then let her head fall on his shoulder and whispered, "I will hold you to it."

He held her close to him, promising himself that he would do whatever he needed to do to help her through this difficult time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:I Don't Own TVD**

 **A\N:Thanks for all of those who Followed, Faved, and/or Reviewed it means so much!**

 **A\N2: Thanks to my sissy Joyfulscorpio for Brainstorming with me! She wrote a Bonenzo AU called Oh my love how strange is our Rhythm of Love. You should check it out, it's awesome!**

After they visited Grams they went to Elena's house she had a nice comfort food dinner ready for them. Stefan was there. Matt showed up as well. Everything was still hard to take in. Bonnie moved around her mash potatoes. Enzo noticed this and he held her hand for a moment he circled his thumb around her nuckles soothingly. She looked up at him for a moment and finally took a bite. The dinner was really quiet and a bit awkward. It wasn't a celeratory occassion so the silence seemed neccesary but the way Damon was glaring at Enzo there seemed to be more reasons for Damon and Elena to be silent. She didn't want to deal with whatever reason Damon was angry she had too much to deal with, with her Grams dying and not to mention Enzo and her were just about to move in with Grams. She didn't know how that was going to work. Then suddenly Caroline came in and everyones heads turned to her. Stefan stood up and went to her immediately.

"Sorry I'm late. My flight got delayed." Caroline said and then she went to Bonnie giving her a hug.

Then Caroline sat next to Bonnie and Stefan on the table.

Then Elena gave Caroline a plate of food. The silence commenced again, which didn't go over too well with Caroline. Caroline didn't do silence very well.

"Soooooo how did seeing Grams go?" Caroline asked.

"It went...uh...she'll be released soon and then she'll have home care. All they can do is keep her comfortable now." Bonnie said not looking at anyone directly.

"I'm so sorry Bon." Caroline said.

"Thanks." Bonnie said.

"Well, we're here for you Bon, whatever you need." Caroline said.

"I know Care." Bonnie said.

Then Caroline looked around the table at everyone else and said, "So is there any good news?"

Then Elena said, "Wait. Did Bonnie not tell you when you visited her?"

"Tell me what?" Caroline asked.

"About her and Enzo's engament." Elena said surprised Caroline didn't know what she was talking about.

Caroline's eyes widened and then she asked, "They're what?!"

She glared at Enzo pointedly.

"Wow, you know normally when people get engaged, their excited, they don't keep it a secret from their friends." Damon said not hiding his anger.

"Come on Damon, I'm sure Bonnie was just waiting for the right time." Elena said.

"Thank you, Elena." Bonnie said.

Damon shrugged, "OK, then tell us Bon-Bon. How did Romeo propose?"

Bonnie was about to tell Damon a thing or two about respect but then Elena said, "It would be nice to hear the story. At times like these it's good to celebrate the happy moments and I'm sure we all would love to hear the story."

Then Caroline said, "Yeah, I'd looooooovvvvvve to hear it!"

Bonnie tried to give Caroline pleading eyes. She knew she must be upset that their rouse has esculated but she didn't think she would be that angry about it.

Then Enzo said, "Well, we are at a party and we were dancing."

"Ooooo that's romantic continue." Elena said.

Then Bonnie said, "I was getting pretty tired so we stopped to get drinks."

"Then she fixed my tie and she was just looking in my eyes and I knew in that moment that I wanted more. So I... proposed." Enzo said and then he shoved some mash potatoes in his mouth not looking at Bonnie.

"So it was the spur of the moment thing that's why you don't have a ring." Damon said.

"Yeah." Bonnie answered.

"Well, isn't that romantic." Damon said sarcastic.

Then Enzo asked, "Wasn't your proposal spur of the moment too?"

"Well, yeah, but I immidately got her a ring afterwards." Damon defended.

"Oh, well good for you mate." Enzo said sarcastic.

"Yes, well come on Bon-Bon you can tell us the real reason why you got engaged."

Damon said to Bonnie.

"You don't believe us."Bonnie asked a little nervous.

"I think it's a little weird that you Bonnie Bennett thee Queen of caution especially after what you have been through with He Who Must Not Be Named would ever be engaged to someone only after a couple 's OK Bon-Bon if your preggers you can just tell us."

Bonnie looked at him offended and exasperated and said, "I'm not pregant Damon!"

"It's OK Bon."

"Enough Damon. She's not pregant and even she were it would be up to her when she was ready to tell you. Just let it go."Enzo said sternly giving Damon a serious protective look.

Damon glared at Enzo and then he angrily went back to eating his dinner. The rest of the evening contiued to be awkward as hell. As they were about to leave to go to Grams, Caroline went up to them as they approached the door.

"Hey guys can I talk to you for a sec?"Caroline asked.

Bonnie was not looking forward to this but she nodded in agreement and the three of them went on Elena's front porch.

As soon as the door closed Caroline turned to them and asked,"What are you guys thinking?"

Then Bonnie was about to defend herself but then Enzo spoke up instead, "We are doing it for Grams OK. She is dying and her last wish is to see Bonnie happy."

"It's Grams you know the lady with the world famous BS detector. Don't you think she'll see right past this farce?" Caroline pointed out.

"She hasn't so far. So far it's made her happy. And after everything she has done for me, I owe her that." Bonnie said.

Caroline looked at her friend full of sympathy.

"I am so sorry what you are going through Bon but this is not the right way to deal with this. Do you really want to spend your last moments with your Grams in a lie?" Caroline asked her friend with sincere pleading eyes.

Bonnie sighed while folding her arms and she sat down on Elena's porch swing. She rubbed her upper arm up and down and said, "I don't know what else to do. She just looked so happy with the idea of me and Enzo happy together I just couldn't disapoint her with the truth."

Caroline breathed out in exhaustion as she sat by Bonnie on the swing and she asked, "Wouldn't it be better for your Grams to see you happy for real?"

"That's not so easy for me as it is for you." Bonnie said meloncoly.

Caroline glared at Enzo pointedly. She tilted her head at him trying to communicate with him through facial expressions. Enzo shrugged not really complying with what Caroline wanted him to do. Now was not the time for him to confess his feelings for were too complicated now. Sure it might have been OK if Bonnie felt the same way and then her Grams could see Bonnie happy for real but what if she didn't feel the same way? What if she was still hung up on Damon? There were too many unanswered varables.

Then Caroline said, "It wasn't for me and Stefan. My Mom died before she saw me and Stefan together. It wasn't easy for me, it was a struggle. My Mom died of cancer too so you know I am not giving you just words when I say I know how you feel. If I could have done things over again I wouldn't have been so stubborn and I would have been with Stefan sooner. I wouldn't let all of my hang ups get in my way. I don't want you to go through the same thing. I don't want you to live with that regret."

"And if we continue with this I won't. Grams will die thinking I have finally found happiness. I won't have that same regret." Bonnie said.

Caroline stood up exasperated and looked to Enzo and asked,"Enzo are seriously OK with this?"

Enzo was leaning against a pillar folding his arms and then he said, "I wasn't at first but then I met with Grams and she welcomed me into her family with open arms it changed my mind. She needs Bonnie right now and Bonnie needs her and if I can help them both then I will do whatever I can to help."

Sadness penetrated Carolines eyes as she looked between her two friends. Then she sighed in resignation, "Fine do this! I will keep your secret from Damon and Elena only on one condition."

"What is that?" Enzo asked cautiously.

"You will allow me to tell Stefan. I can't keep this in any longer. I need someone to vent to."Caroline said.

"I'm surprised you kept it from him this long."Enzo said a little amused.

Then Bonnie said a bit concerned, "What if he tells Damon?"

"He won't." Caroline insisted.

Bonnie sighed and said, "Fine. You can tell Stefan."

"Thank you. I don't approve but I do hope everything will turn out OK. And Bonnie if you need anything all you need to do is ask. OK?"Caroline said full of compassion and love.

Then Bonnie hugged Caroline. Caroline gripped on Bonnie holding her tightly. Then Bonnie rested her head on Caroline's shoulder and said,

"OK." Bonnie said.

After they got Grams settled in her room and made sure she was comfortable for the night and they made the arrangements with the live in nurse they finally retired to Bonnie's room. Bonnie threw her bags on the floor and fell on her bed exhausted. Enzo looked around her room with an intrigued look of wonder on his face. This was Bonnie's bedroom she grew up in when she was in high school. It looked very much like a high school girls bed room. With the purple comforter on the Queen bed, the posters of Rock Stars, and the pom poms hung up on the wall. He went to the red and white pom-poms.

"You were a Cheerleader?"Enzo asked.

"We all were. Caroline was Captian."

"Now that makes sense."

"Is that hard to believe?You've seen me dancing. I am an excellent dancer." Bonnie asked a little offended.

"Oh I know that. I just never imagined you very peppy that's all." Enzo said.

"Yes, well, I haven't had that much to be peppy about lately." Bonnie said looking sad.

"True but still I just didn't imagine you as a Cheerleader you know one of the popular mean girl crowd."

"I wasn't a Mean Girl, but we were in the popular crowd, I guess. Elena and Caroline were and they were my best friends so..."

"Interesting."

"So were you in the popular crowd?" Bonnie asked.

"In the juvenile detention center, or in the string of foster homes I bounced from? No, I couldn't say I was."

"Right. Sorry." Bonnie said feeling bad about asking the question.

"It's OK." Enzo reassured her.

"So if we're going to be sleeping together..."She began to say.

Enzo smirked at her phrasing which caused her to blush a little.

"You know what I mean. I set the ground rules."

"I wouldn't expect anything less." Enzo said giving her a small smile.

"So we can both share the bed but..." Bonnie said and then stopped in midsentence and opened her closet and then she took out a large oversized brown teddy bear with a red bow tie on.

"What is that montrosity?" Enzo asked.

"Enzo St. John I like to introduce you to Mr. Cuddles."

"Mr. Cuddles?"

"He's father to Miss Cuddles. Caroline got him at a fair she won it and felt bad for losing my Teddy Bear Miss Cuddles so she gave it to me." Bonnie said.

"Oh, wow, how sweet." Enzo said while chuckling a little.

"So he will be our buffer." Bonnie explained.

"Our what now?"Enzo asked with a blank look on his face.

"Our buffer, he will be our wall between us when we're sleeping. So you will stay on your side and I will stay on mine." Bonnie said.

"Is that really neccesary love?"Enzo asked.

"Yes it is. I make the ground rules. OK."

"OK then which side do you want?" Enzo asked.

"The right side."

"Of course since your always right." Enzo joked.

"Ha ha. Hilarious." Bonnie said as she put Mr. Cuddles in the middle of the bed.

The whole Mr. Cuddles plan seemed to work pretty well Enzo stayed on his side and Bonnie stayed on her side. She tried sleeing but it wouldn't come, which really sucked because she was emotionally exhausted. Enzo's eyes were closed and then he said, "Can't sleep love."

"I guess you can't sleep either." Bonnie noted.

"Yeah, I guess I can't. It's been a long and hard day."

"Yeah and to think the biggest thing I was worried about this morning was breaking the news to you about Lilly."

"Wow, that breakfast...it seems like forever ago." Enzo said.

"Yeah, everything is going to be different now. Isn't it?" Bonnie said looking up at the glow in the dark stars on her ceiling.

"Yeah, I'm afraid so." Enzo said looking up as well.

"I still can't believe she's dying."Bonnie said her voice cracking a little.

"I know love." Enzo said with sympathy in his voice.

"I remember when she got me these stars, it was because I was afraid of the dark when I was little. She told me all I needed to do was look up at these stars and I would know I wasn't alone. And now..." Bonnie said whistfully.

"And now you are not alone in this you have your friends who are here for you."

Enzo said.

Bonnie moved up and looked at him over the Teddy Bear and said, "I have you."

"That you do." Enzo said sincerly.

"Thank you for being here and for doing this for me. You are giving up an awful lot for me." Bonnie said as she leaned on the Teddy Bear looking at him.

"You are very welcome love, but it is not much to give up. I was serious about Lily I was wrong about her and as for my glamourous job...I only took it so I could be close to Lily. It kind of makes me miserible. I don't even know if I want to go back to it."

"Really? You seemed to enjoy all of those work parties." Bonnie said.

"Yeah, because I was there with you." Enzo said as he smiled at her fondly.

Bonnie gazed at him, he was glowing from the light from the stars and she couldn't help but smile.

Then Enzo reached for her hand and Bonnie let him take it. He caressed it a bit and she linked her fingers with his. She sat there for a moment looking at him.

"So what do you want to do instead?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know." Enzo said honestly.

Bonnie pursed her lips together tightly and then said, "I'll help you figure it out."

"I'd like that." Enzo said.

Then Bonnie laid back down on her side of the bed. She moved around trying to get comfortable irritated and then she huffed. She sat up and looked at the giant bear sitting there between them and she said, "Screw it!"

Then she took the bear off of the bed putting him on the floor.

"We weren't going to get any sleep that way anyway." Bonnie said.

"It's your bed. Your call." Enzo said.

Then Bonnie situated herself on her side she kept tossing and turning and having a difficult time trying to get comfortable.

"Are you OK there love?" Enzo asked.

"I'm fine."

Enzo tilted his head a little and said, "Come here."

Bonnie bit her lip and then she scooted by him and he put his arm around her and then she cuddled close to him. He leaned into her and she found herself resting her head on his chest. She knew this should feel awkward and weird. They were pretending to be engaged. They really didn't need to act like they were close in privacy of her own bedroom. Perhaps they shouldn't but it didn't feel awkward or weird it felt...comfortable. It wasn't long after that she drifted to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own TVD**

 **A/N:Thanks to all those who reviewed, followed, and faved it means so much.**

 **A/N2:So I forgot to mention as this evolves it loosely based on this Movie called One Small Hitch. It's this fun movie about pretending to be engaged to please this guys dying father.**

Bonnie woke up in her bed stretching finding herself alone. She felt the warm spot where Enzo was sleeping but now he was gone. It felt kind of empty. She needed to kick herself and remind herself not to get so comfortable with him. This wasn't real. Enzo had no obligation to stay in bed and cuddle with her. She needed to snap out of it, sure it was nice cuddling with Enzo and she finally felt at peace enough to sleep but she needed to not get used to that or attached. She also needed to focus on Grams she looked at her clock it was 8:30. She slept in, she needed to get everything ready for Grams and the Hospice Care. She got dressed real quick and then she went in the kitchen with a surprising sight of Grams sitting in her wheelchair with Enzo in the kitchen cooking breakfast.

"Good Morning my sweet!" Enzo said with an exuberant voice.

Then he got a coffee mug and poured her coffee and put in the sweeteners in just the way she liked it. He then handed it to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

All she did was smile and said, "Thanks."

"Do you want breakfast?" Enzo asked.

"Yeah, sure." Bonnie said.

"OK so eggs Sunny Side Up are coming right up! That's the way you like them right?" Enzo said cheerily.

"Yep." Bonnie said as she sat by Grams.

"Good."

Then she looked at Grams sitting eating her oatmeal, she looked weak.

"Grams are you sure you are up to this?" Bonnie asked concerned.

"I want to enjoy my last time with my family." Shelia said.

"We'll spend time with you Grams. You don't need to get up for us." Bonnie said.

"That's what I told her you say. Your Grams is one stubborn woman. It must run in the family." Enzo said a little teasingly.

"You have found a very wise Fiance` here. You should keep him." Grams said smiling.

Bonnie didn't say anything to that. What was she supposed to say that she couldn't keep him because he wasn't real?

Then she looked up at the center piece on the table of Lavender flowers in a clear vase. She smelled them.

"They're fresh. Grams you didn't pick these out of the garden today. Did you? You shouldn't be gardening in your condition."

"I would if I could baby girl. That was all Enzo. It was his idea to put your favorite flowers here in the first place." Grams said very pleased.

Bonnie looked at Enzo cooking touched.

Then Enzo put her plate in front of her and said, "Here you go."

Bonnie smiled and began to eat her breakfast. Enzo sat down beside her and began to eat himself. They settled to a comfortable silence and then the doorbell rang.

"I wonder who that could be." Bonnie said and then she got up to answer it.

As soon as she opened the door she saw Damon there holding a bouquet of flowers and said, "I'm sorry Bon-Bon."

Bonnie took one look at Damon and was about to slam the door in his face but then he put his foot in between the door and the doorway.

"Apology not accepted." Bonnie said as she walked away from him.

Then Enzo got up and stood by Bonnie and said, "Maybe we should hear him out."

"Why thank you Enzo. Here." Damon said as he gave her the assortment of all kinds of different flowers. They didn't go together well at all and to her they looked like an eye sore.

She picked them up and fake smiled, "Oh thanks for the wonderful flowers that aren't even my favorite flowers."

"Hey, it's the thought that counts right." Damon defended.

"And what is the thought exactly?"Bonnie asked.

"I'm sorry that I called you preggers in front of all of your friends. Even though after like a month of being together it was the obvious conclusion to come up with. I shouldn't have said it like that in front of everyone." Damon said.

Bonnie huffed, "Fake apology not accepted!"

"Come on Bon. Give me a break here. You two suddenly being engaged after only a month of being together is a bit shady especially for you Bon."Damon said.

"It's not that long. I've seen some couples get engaged in less time."Bonnie shrugged.

"Yeah, impulsive love struck idiots. You were never that impulsive." Damon said.

"I can be impulsive." Bonnie complained.

"Yeah, I guess you've been pretty impulsive lately, it's just really uncharacteristic no one changes that much without a reason. And I just don't think you and Enzo were being straight with me about your reasoning." Damon pointed out.

"Look, Damon if you are not going to actually apologize. Then why don't you just leave." Enzo said firmly.

"Fine maybe I will." Damon said.

Then Grams said, "Wait, Damon can you help me to my room first?"

"Grams, I can do that." Bonnie insisted.

"No you enjoy your breakfast. Besides there's a word or two I would like to have with Damon." Grams said.

Then she looked at Damon with pointed eyes. He gulped for a moment and he said, "Of course Grams."

Then he pulled Grams wheelchair and wheeled her in her room and then shut her door.

Then Enzo said in a sing song voice, "Someone's in trouble."

Bonnie looked at the door worried.

"What if he is rude to her? Grams shouldn't have to deal with that right now."Bonnie said.

"Don't worry love, your Grams is tough as nails, if we should worry about anyone's fragile feelings being hurt it will be Damon's, which is just what he deserves right now. She'll set him straight."

"I have no doubt but maybe I should go in there anyway." Bonnie said.

"No, listen to your Grams she wants you to enjoy your breakfast. You don't want it to get cold and have all of my hard work go to waste do you?" Enzo said while giving her his sad puppy eyes.

"No. I don't. It is delicious by the way." Bonnie said as she took another bite taking a moment to really savor it.

"Why thank you I am pretty fantastic if I do say so myself." Enzo boasted.

"And humble." Bonnie joked.

"Yeah that too." Enzo said.

They continued to eat and joke with each other and Bonnie found herself laughing pretty loudly. Enzo brought that out of her. They enjoyed breakfast while they enjoyed teasing each other. Bonnie couldn't stop smiling. She bit her lip catching herself. She was having too much fun she was enjoying herself too much. This whole fake engagement thing was going to make her so much more confused then the fake dating did.

Then Damon finally got out of Grams room. He looked at the both of them who were finishing their breakfast and smiling at each other.

He then said, "You know what I am so very sorry for being such a grade A douche! We'll you guys ever forgive me?"

They both stared at him a bit dumb founded. Then Bonnie examined his facial features and was shock to see he was actually being sincere. She was still hesitant to forgive him.

"I don't know Damon." Bonnie said.

Then Damon said, "I know it's hard Bon but how about I treat you both to a real legiment apology lunch with Elena this afternoon, that way the two engaged couples can catch up. It was a bit of a shock to me for you two to be engaged so quickly but I did think you make great couple. So what do you say?"

"I'm in if your in, Bonnie." Enzo said.

Bonnie nodded her head and said, "I'm in."

"Fantastic I'll see you two at the Grill at One."

"Sounds good." Bonnie said.

Then Damon gave Bonnie a hug and gave Enzo a side hug.

"See you two love birds then." Damon said and then he left.

They both stared gawking at the door both still surprised at Damon's 180 degree turn.

Then he said, "Wow maybe the rumors are true and your Grams really is a witch."

Bonnie hit him on his arm.

"Sorry."Enzo said.

"That was weird though. He just changed his mind about us so quickly." Bonnie said.

"Your Grams can be a pretty convincing lady." Enzo pointed out.

"That's true. I better see her and make sure she is OK."Bonnie said.

"I'll clean up in here."Enzo said.

Bonnie nodded at Enzo, grateful for him. She wanted to spend some alone time with her Grams, she got the impression that he understood that. As they have been going on with this fake relationship she has gotten this impression that he was starting to really understand her.

As the morning went on she helped her Grams, she stayed with her reading to her, and then Grams asked her to tend to her Garden, it was getting weeds in it. She then talked to the nurse and went through her whole agenda of things she did to take care of Grams. By the time it got closer to 1:00 she was exhausted already. She was thinking about getting out of it as she collapsed on the couch.

Enzo sat by her and said, "We can just do a rein check. You don't have do this."

Then Grams said, "Bonnie you've been working hard all morning. You deserve a break. Go out and have fun with your friends."

Bonnie sighed.

"You don't have to if your not up to it." Enzo said.

"Nah. It's OK. He's buying it should be fun." Bonnie said.

Lunch was fun. Damon seemed to stay true to actually apologizing. He didn't have his disaproving glares at all. He even said, "Awwww." when they arrived holding hands.

They were able to reminisce about old times. The food was really great, she bought the most expensive item on the menu since Damon was buying. That didn't seem to bother him at all.

Then both Elena and Damon became silent as they looked at each other like they were having conversation with their eyes. It seemed like there was something important they both wanted to say.

"So I know this is such a hard time for you. It's in these sad times that makes us appreciate the life that we do have and not want to waste a minute of it." Elena said with conviction.

"Yeah." Bonnie said understanding what Elena was saying in theory but not really being able to feel like that was the right course of action right now.

Then Damon said, "Yeah so we were thinking Grams has been such a big part of our lives that we would want her to be there at our Wedding to see us."

"What?"Enzo asked.

"So we were thinking of pushing up the Wedding date up to the end of the month." Elena said.

"No. Bonnie doesn't need that right now. Do you really think this is a good time to have a Wedding? Think of Bonnie and all of the stuff she'll have to do as Maid of Honor."Enzo said outraged.

"Actually we were thinking you wouldn't be our Maid of Honor." Elena said.

"Oh." Bonnie said a little disapointed it would take less stress off of her but still the fact that Elena didn't want her to be a part of her Wedding hurt, considering they spent their childhood planning their dream Weddings.

Then Damon said, "Look, I'm sure Grams would love to see us happy and married but I think what would really make her happy is to finally see her 'baby girl' happy and married to the man she loves. So what do you guys say will you get married with us?"

Bonnie's eyes widened at them and she asked, "What?"

Then Elena cheerily said, "We're talking about a Double Wedding! We want to have a Double Wedding with you guys! So what do you say?"

Both Bonnie and Enzo had blank faces at that. They had no idea what to say.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own TVD**

Bonnie and Enzo still gawked at Elena and Damon speechless at their suggestion for a Double Wedding. Then Bonnie finally found some of her words and said, "Wouldn't you rather have your own wedding so you don't have share your special day with anyone else?"

"We are going to share this special day with you anyway we might as well share our special day with each other. Remember we dreamed about this when we were kids." Elena said dreamily.

"We also ate paste when we were kids too." Bonnie said.

"Yeah but don't you want Grams to see your wedding. Don't you want to share that with her?" Elena asked.

Bonnie bit her lip nervous and then she looked at Enzo for any help and he said, "It's going to take a lot to plan a double wedding in such a little time and all of our efforts should be focused on Grams."

Bonnie sighed in relief grateful for Enzo that was a great excuse not to do this.

Then Damon said, "True but lucky for us we have a star Wedding Planner who can pull it off."

Bonnie and Enzo both gaped at Damon.

Enzo shook his head, "If you are talking about Caroline there is no way she would agree to this."

Elena blinked taken aback, "Why not Caroline all ready agreed to our wedding before of course she will agree to this too."

"So you haven't asked her yet?" Enzo asked clarifying.

"No, but we don't see why she would say no. She loves all of us." Damon said confidently.

Then Enzo said, "Maybe, but she wasn't happy about me and Bonnie's quick engagement."

Damon shrugged, "She'll get over it. I did."

Enzo eyed him suspiciously and said, "Yeah and why did you so quickly?"

Damon gave them both his devilish smile said, "Grams made me see the light."

"Really?" Enzo asked.

"Yes. Really."

Then Elena chimed in with a warm sweet smile and said, "Look we know this is a huge descion so we will give you a day to think about it. We can't wait to long since there would be a lot to plan really quickly."

Bonnie took that in and said, "Yeah. OK we will tell you what we decide tommorow."

"Great! Really think about it guys. It could be so much fun and special and Grams would love it." Elena said enthusiatically.

Bonnie tried to hold it all in. A part if her wanted to share in Elena's enthusiasm, Elena's smiles were always contagious but this was going too far. A fake Engagement was one thing but a fake Wedding? The problem was it wouldn't be a fake Wedding if they did a Double Wedding with Elena and Damon. It would be real.

They quickly said there good byes and then Enzo and Bonnie went in the car.

Then Enzo said, "Well, maybe we won't have to give them an answer. There is no way Caroline would plan this Wedding. She knows what is going on with us. She has high wedding planning standards. She refuses to plan a wedding without love. Remember the foreign diplomat who was going to pay her close to a fortune to plan his Wedding but she found out his Fiance` was only marrying him for the money and a green card so she refused."

Bonnie definitely remembered that she was so overcome with relief about Enzo's sound logic.

"You are so right. There is no way we could plan this crazy double wedding without Caroline. So we don't have to say no to them. We can just wait for Caroline to say no them. Lets go see her now." Bonnie said eager.

"Agreed. She will put a stop to this." Enzo said sure of it.

Bonnie and Enzo sat on Caroline's couch staring at her dumbfounded.

"You can't be serious!" Enzo pratically yelled unblieving.

"Hey, I already promised I would be Elena's Wedding Planner and if she wants to change it to a Double Wedding than that's her choice." Caroline said.

Then Enzo asked, "What about your super moral high standards?"

"Well, you do have a point there but I don't think I'll be bending them too much in doing this Wedding." Caroline said with kind of sadistic smile plastered on her face.

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"Never mind that. Look you have two choices you either come clean to Damon and Elena and tell them the truth or you get married in a month I was thinking the cathedral on Main Street would be perfect." Caroline said.

Then something dawned on Bonnie and she said, "Ohhhhh this is your way to get me to just tell them the truth. So what you're threating me with my Dream Wedding so I will confess everything to Damon and Elena?"

Caroline feld her arms stubburn and said, "Just try me Bon. You know I can pull this wedding off your only option is to come clean."

"You can't blackmail me with my Wedding!" Bonnie yelled furiouse while clenching her fists.

"Watch me!" Caroline said with a self assured smile on her face.

Enzo gawked at Caroline while raising his eyebrows and he asked, "What is this really about?"

Caroline hesitated for a moment and then she said, "It's about you two keeping this secret just come clean or I am throwing your Wedding!"

"We don't have to come clean we can just tell them we have too much going on and it's not the right time for us to get married."Enzo said.

Bonnie looked at Enzo with a satisfied smile on her face.

"Yeah, Enzo's right. We'll just tell them we are too busy. So consider your whole threat thing not working." Bonnie said like she was just in some kind of competition she had just won.

"OK, then good luck with that." Caroline said not seeming to be worried at all.

Enzo still stared at Caroline suspicously there was something fishy about the way Caroline was acting.

Bonnie left Caroline and Stefan's house in a huff. When they arrived back at Grams house she was in a mood she was still mad at Caroline for trying to make her tell the truth she was supposed to be their easy way out of the crazy Double Wedding instead she was using it to get Bonnie to tell Damon and Elena the truth. How could she do that? What was she supposed to say to them? The lie was so big now how could her friends understand it. What would they think of her? What would they think of the reasoning behind it? No she couldn't do that they would just tell them they were too busy. That would work. Elena was reasonable and caring she would understand Bonnie was going through a lot. She wouldn't try to push this. It was going to be fine.

Bonnie was sitting in Grams rocking chair while Grams was resting while enjoying Bonnie's company.

Then Grams asked, "Are you alright baby girl?"

Bonnie sighed, "Honestly Grams I have been better."

"I am sorry. I might have something to cheer you up." Grams said.

"What?"

"Will you ask Enzo to come in here?" Grams asked.

"OK."

Bonnie went to get Enzo who was on her Grams grand piano playing it.

The song was beautiful and she stopped to admire him.

Then he stopped when he realized she was there staring.

"I didn't know you played."

"I dabble with a few instruments here and there."

"What other instruments?" Bonnie asked intrigued.

"The guitar, the harmonica, the drums."

"Wow, aren't you the Reinissance Man?" Bonnie asked smiling at him in admiration.

"I guess so. Was there something you needed from me?" Enzo asked.

"Oh Grams wanted to see you." Bonnie said.

"Oh OK." Enzo said as he immediatly got up Bonnie stayed transfixed at the hand written sheet music Enzo was just playing.

"You wrote this?"

"Uh. Yeah." Enzo said.

"Wow, it's really good." Bonnie said really impressed.

"Thanks." Enzo said and then he went to see Grams.

Bonnie sat down the piano bench and started to play Enzo's song. It was a little tricky her piano was a little rusty and ok not very good at all. Her Grams gave her lessons when she was a kid but she hardly paid attention and she rather play out side than try to learn piano. She was regretting that now. She may have been lousy at the piano and any other instrument really but she could sing and she was pretty descent at song writing. So she was while playing she couldn't help jotting some words down underneath his music. She was in the zone for a while as she was writing.

Then Enzo asked,

"What are you doing?"

"Oh I am sorry. I know this might be intrusive but I couldn't help but play your song."Bonnie said.

"Yeah, I thought I heard some screaching."

"Hilarious." Bonnie said sarcastic.

Then he sat next to her and he looked at his sheet music.

"You added lyrics."

"Yeah, I just couldn't help myself. I just got in the you mad?" Bonnie asked as she looked up at him.

"No I'm not. It's unfinished do you want to finish it together?" Enzo asked.

"Yeah. I'd like that." Bonnie said smiling at him whistfully.

So Enzo played the piano and Bonnie sang the music and they both took turns adding the lyrics and working on the song. Bonnie had so much fun making music with Enzo that she almost forgot that Grams had something she wanted to say to Enzo.

"So what did Grams have to say?"

He stopped. His cheery mood altered to really nervous and more serious.

"Look I didn't know what say to her but I guess it was to be exspected giving everything."

He reached out of his pocket and took out an old red velvet box. He then opened it and saw Grams engagement ring. It was a family heirloom it was passed down from Grams Grand mother to her Mother to her.

Bonnie stared at it, it taking her breath away. She stared at it as Enzo held it looking at her with his confused perplexed anxious face.

"So what do we do? Tell her you can't wear it?"

"No of course not. It is family tradition. I have to wear it and I want to wear it. I dreamed about wearing it since I was a little girl."

"Yeah, but I bet you didn't dream that you would wear it for a fake engagment." Enzo said.

Bonnie looked at it and then she looked at him.

"No. I dreamed it would be some knight and shinning armor who would put me first and do anything for me."

Enzo gazed at her as she said that.

"I know the perfect guy I dreamed about isn't going to put it on me. But Grams she wants me to put it on and I don't have a good enough excuse not to wear it and if we're going to pull this off, I have to wear it." Bonnie said.

"Are you sure about this? You don't have to. Look we can still just tell everyone the truth. I know it might be hard but maybe we should."

"Do you want to? Do want to back out?" Bonnie asked with a little apprehension in her voice.

"I will do what you want me to do." Enzo said still keeping his eyes focused on hers.

"Good. Because I want you to put this ring on my finger."

"As you wish." Enzo said.

Then he gently took the ring out of it's box and smoothly put it on her ring finger.

Bonnie stared at it and then looked up at him gazing at him not believing it but she felt really happy in that moment tears started to form in her eyes.

Then Enzo asked, "Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

He wiped her tears from her cheeks and cupped both her cheeks and asked, "Why are you doing this? It is clearly taking a toll on you then why go through all of this trouble?"

Then he let go of her face.

"It is for Grams." Bonnie said.

"Really? That is what this is all this about. "

"Of course what else would it be about?" Bonnie asked.

"Is it about Damon?" Enzo asked bluntly.

"What how would this possibly be about him?"

"If you loved him and you wanted him to be the one to give you this ring that thought could make you so sad that you couldn't help but cry."

"It's not about ." Bonnie said frustrated as she got up and walked away from him.

He stood up and followed her.

Then he lightly grabbed her wrist turning her around so she faced him.

"Then what is it about?" Enzo asked.

Bonnie stared at him for a moment and said, "I don't know."

"Can you answer me a question honestly?" Enzo asked.

"It depends on the question."

"Do you love him? Are you in love with Damon?"

"Enzo! What kind of messed up question is that?"

"It's a good question I just need to know how you feel about him."

"Why?"

"Look I realized that I wasn't in love with Lily. I was in love with the idea of her. She showed me kindness and gave me a job when no one else would because of my prison record. I loved the idea of someone who would care about me despite my past. I wasn't in love with her. She didn't constantly make me laugh. She didn't really understand me. I wasn't in love with her as a person. I realized that. What I need to know is that what Damon was for you too or are you still in love with him?"

Bonnie just stared at him gawking at him not believing he is actually making her think about this. It was too painful, it was too hard. He stood there with his pleading eyes and she felt like maybe she should finally say this outloud.

Then she said, "When he saved my life from Kai he became everything to me. Honestly before that we became such close friends I'm afraid maybe that is why Kai flipped that crazy switch. I don't know. And when Elena told me they could possibly leave I did the first selfish thing I did in a long time. I gave her advice so he wouldn't leave me. I felt so guilty about that. So when Lily offered me to leave I left. So did that mean I was in love with him? And do I still love him now? I...I don't think so."

"Why not?" Enzo asked as he moved closer to her.

"I guess because when I left I missed him but I didn't ache for him. And when we were pretending to be together for that month I had the most fun I ever had and I hardly thought about him not in that..."

Then Enzo interupted her by kissing her. It took her by surprise but then she wrapped her arms around his neck and they began to make out like there was no tommorow.

Then suddenly they were interupted by a cough they finally parted then they turned to see Damon smiling at them holding a casserole, "Sorry to interupt."

Damon arrived back at his brothers house with a kick in his step.

He went to his brothers living room where Stefan was on a chair reading a book and Caroline and Elena were on the floor playing dolls with Lizzie.

And he said, "I win Stefan you owe me!"

Then Stefan said, "We never bet on anything."

"No? But what did I say my awesome plan of scaring them with a Double Wedding would totally work!" Damon said gloating.

Caroline shot up and said, "So they confessed about the whole fake dating thing?"

"No. But I just caught them making out like two wild teenagers. I told you that it would make them realize their feelings for eachother! I win!"

"You don't win. That wasn't the goal. The goal was to get them to tell the truth so this madness would end!" Caroline said as she collapsed on the couch.

"That wasn't my goal. It wasn't Grams goal when she told me about their fake engagement and she knew that they had feelings for eachother that they just didn't realize it yet. Her goal was to get the two idiots to realize it. So my scare them with a Double Wedding thing helped and her giving them her ring helped too. Me and Grams rock!"

Then Elena got up and said, "Wasn't the Doube Wedding idea mine? You just wanted to try to get them to do the wedding sooner!"

"You are right baby! We win!" Damon said as he put his arm around her and kissed her in celebration.

Then Elena pulled away a little and said, "The game isn't over yet."

"Why?"

"Because this is Bonnie just because she kissed Enzo doesn't mean she admitted anything or it means she's going to finally tell us the truth. It's not over until she tells us the truth." Elena said.

"So ... we're still going on with this whole Double Wedding thing?"

"Lets see how far they let this go." Elena said with a mischievious smile on her face.

Then Damon looked at his girl lovingly and said, "I knew I was marrying you for a reason. You are an evil mastermind."

Then he kissed her happily.

Then Caroline groaned as she slouched on the couch.

"Gah. I am actually going to have to plan this riduculous wedding. Aren't I?"

Then Stefan went to sit by her and held her hand and rubbed circles on her nuckles said, "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"No, it's OK. Lets see when the two idiots crack. It shouldn't take long now." Caroline said hopeful.

 **A/N: Thanks for all of those who Reviewed, Faved, and Followed. It means so much! Let me know what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own TVD**

 **A/N:Thank you to all of those who Reviewed and alerted it means so much!**

After Damon left leaving the casserole Bonnie felt extremely awkward and embarassed. She could barely look at Enzo without blushing. She felt ridiculous at that. She was acting like a young girl who just got her first kiss. Sure it's been a long time since she has been kissed and it has been a long time since it made her feel like flying. She never felt this giddy about a kiss before. It never felt like that before. While she was serving the casserole, getting it ready for Grams and for them to eat, Enzo was visiting with Grams reading to her. He put the book down as Bonnie came in with the tray of food. Grams was positioning herself to sit up, Enzo quickly went to her aide asissting her, helping her up. Then Bonnie gave her the tray of food.

"Damon just brought over a Casserole, curtisy of Elena." Bonnie said.

"Well tell them thank you for me." Grams said.

"I will." Bonnie said.

Then Grams looked at her hand with her ring on her finger and then she said, "Oh baby girl. You put the ring on. It looks beautiful on you."

"Thanks Grams." Bonnie said overcome with emotion.

She was glad that this made her Grams so happy. It tugged at her feeling a little guilty about not being honest with her. The fact that when Enzo put the ring on and it felt a truly special moment it made her feel confused and then when he kissed her it made her more confused. They clearly had some type of feelings for eachother but then maybe they were just getting swept in the whole fake being in love thing. She heard that sometimes actors get into the parts they play so much that there are times they are fooled into believing it's real. Maybe that was happening with her. If it wasn't could she really start something with Enzo that was real while they were having a Fake Engagement? How would that even work?

She tried not to focus on it, she tried to concentrate on Grams while she ate and Bonnie and Enzo both sat there visiting with her. Bonnie got plates of casserole for her and Enzo and they ate in Grams room, keeping her company. As they did she couldn't help but catch Enzo looking at her and then turning his attention quickly back to Grams. She did the same thing several times where her attention slipped looking at him and she knew there were a few times he caught her staring at him. After spending the evening with Grams they finale said goodnight to her.

Then Enzo opened the door for her and they went to her room. Bonnie's heart began to bang in her chest a mile a minute as they went in.

Then she finally turned to Enzo and said, "Look Enzo we need to talk."

"About?" He asked giving her a mischivious smile.

He knew exactly what this was about.

"The kiss. Look what we're doing here this can get complicated and I don't like complicated so..."Bonnie said.

Enzo simply moved closer to her and said in a low voice, "Let me uncomplicate it for you then. I like you, a lot. I want to be with you. I have had for some time now. So what is so complicated about that?"

Bonnie took a step away from him looking at his eyes and said, "The fact that we are pretending to be engaged. That makes it complicated."

"So what do you suggest?" Enzo asked edging a little closer to her.

"I think whatever this is we need to put it on hold until this is over."

"OK, whatever you need." Enzo said.

"Really? No objections."

"Do you want me to object?" Enzo asked with a crooked smile.

"No of course not." Bonnie said.

"Good so I guess we will get ready for bed now." Enzo said.

As Bonnie looked at the bed her chest began to tighten again. She was going to be so close to him laying right next to him, probally cuddling right against him like last night. This couldn't be just like last night since the kiss happened. That changed everything. She couldn't just ignore that.

"What's wrong?"Enzo asked.

"We can't just pretend that nothing happened." Bonnie said.

"I agree." Enzo said with a whistful smile on his face.

"So maybe you should sleep on the couch."

"The couch? What about the rouse? What do I say to the nurses or Grams for that matter if anyone sees me waking up on the couch? Most Engaged Couples don't do that." Enzo pointed out.

"Tell them we had a fight." Bonnie said.

"So let me get this straight. We are in a fake fight because we kissed for real."

Enzo clarified.

"Yep. Basically." Bonnie said.

"OK, then. " He said.

Then he moved closer to her making her breath hitch. He tilted his head moving in ready to kiss her and then he kissed her on the cheek.

Then he said, "Have a good night."

Then he took his small doufle bag with his clothes in it and left. After he left she sighed and said, "Good night."

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

The next day Bonnie and Enzo decided to visit Damon and Elena to tell them their answer about the whole Double Wedding thing. Bonnie wanted to get this over with she could not let Damon and Elena even think this Double Wedding was happening. She had to put a stop it quickly. When Elena answered the door she squeeled as she looked at Bonnie's hand.

Then she said in a high pitch exuberant voice, "Your ring! It's gorgoues Bon!"

Bonnie gently tried to pull her hand back from Elena's tight grip.

"Thanks."Bonnie said.

"Wow. Now that is really a ring!"

"Yeah, it's a family heirloom. It was Grams."

"Awwwww. Now that is special." Elena said pratically cooing.

"Yeah." Bonnie said as she tried not to look directly at Elena, hoping Elena didn't see the guilt that was written all over her face.

Then Elena went to get Damon who was in his office.

Then both couples sat down opposite of each other in the living room and Bonnie said, "We really appriciate the offer for the Double Wedding but we have too much going on with Grams we wouldn't be able to have time for it all."

"Caroline will deal with all of the details."Damon said.

Then Enzo said, "It is not a good time for Bonnie to do this. We're in no rush."

"I bet."Damon muttered under his breath.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Bonnie asked offended.

"Nothing." Damon said.

"Anyway, we wish you guys the best but as for us we can't get married right now." Enzo said.

"OK, whatever, you think is the best Bon. I just thought it'd be kind of cool. Caroline has a great place lined up and everything." Elena said cheery.

Then Bonnie asked surprised,"Already?"

"Yeah, well it isn't official or anything but you know her and what a miracle worker she is when it comes to weddings."Elena explained.

"Yeah." Bonnie said.

"So have you two talked about setting a different date then?"Elena asked.

"No. This is all happening so fast we're trying to slow down a bit. "Bonnie said as she held onto Enzo's hand, he squeezed it reassuring.

"Oh, I bet."Elena said under her breath.

"What is that supposed to mean?"Bonnie asked Elena now showing her offence again.

Then Elena said, "Oh, just that you're probally right it is happening really fast you two were hardly together for a couple of months and now your engaged and getting married in a month would probally be too fast."

Bonnie blinked at Elena getting a little angry and then she asked, "Well, if you felt that way then why did you suggest we do a Double Wedding in the first place?"

"Oh, well I was thinking it was a whirlwind romance that happens sometimes with couples and sometimes it works." Elena said.

"And sometimes it doesn't." Damon pointed out.

"Yeah, well it would work with us." Bonnie said aggravated.

"I am sure it would."Elena said.

"Yeah, because you guys are in love right?"Damon asked.

Bonnie was feeling that intense pressure again. She was letting them get to her. She was getting really angry she didn't understand why. So what if they were agreeing with her and Enzo about them moving too fast. That would be true if this whole thing were true. It defiantly is true if she thinks about them for real since they just had their first kiss. She didn't know why she was letting them get to her.

She knew she had to keep up with this lie and saying they were in love was part of the deal. But what happened last night complicated things.

Then Enzo caressed her hand with his thumb comforting her and said, "Of course, but we need to concentrate on what is important right now. And what is important is helping Grams."

"Of course it is."Elena said sympathetically.

"And you don't think Grams seeing you getting married would help her?"Damon asked.

That got to Bonnie, she looked at her ring , feeling the weight of it. Her Grams wanted her to wear this, just seeing this on her finger made her Grams so happy. So how happy would seeing her get married be?

Bonnie was about to say something but then Enzo chimed in abruptly, "No. Just stop this."

"Stop what?" Damon asked innocently.

"Stop manipulating her into this. This is supposed to be one of the most important days in someone's life. If she is not ready for this then accept it. Stop trying to change her mind!"Enzo yelled.

Both Elena and Damon gawked at Enzo.

Bonnie turned to Enzo quite surprised at his outburst. Then as she evaluated the situation she realized he was right. That is exactly what they were doing.

"It's OK. Enzo." She told him reassuringly.

"No, it's not OK." Enzo said still very upset.

Then Elena said softly and sweetly, "Bon, we just want you to be happy and sometimes you have a tendency to get in your own way of your happiness."

Enzo glared at Elena something was going on behind those pensive eyes. Something about what Elena just said raised his anger even more.

Then he said in a clipped voice, "And why do you think that is?"

"What are you talking about?" Elena asked.

"She does that because she puts your guys happiness before her own. Don't you see what you were just doing? You were using her natural tendency to put everyone's else happiness above her own. You were trying to convince her to do something she was not ready for but using her Grams happiness against her. Even though it's ridiculous and now is not the right time for her she was about to say yes for her Grams because that is what Bonnie Bennett does. She sacrafices her own happiness for others!"

Enzo stood up yelling.

Everyone stood there gawking at him. Bonnie couldn't believe he was saying all of this. She couldn't believe he was blowing up like this. It was mortifying. He was telling her best friends things she would never tell them. They were things she would never admit to herself. Of course they were things he constantly accused her of. But standing here and listening him tell all of that to her two best friend was a lot to take in.

Elena's face shifted looking concerned and asked, "Do you really feel that Bonnie?"

Bonnie blinked not knowing what to say. How could she admit it if she never admit to herself. She looked at Enzo this really got to him. Her always apeasing everyone and almost doing something rash just to make others happy got to him. It hurt him to his core and it made her realize just how much he cared about her and it made her realize just how much she cared about him.

"Yes. I do. I mean I did. Why do you think I left?"Bonnie said.

"What?" Damon asked angerily.

"I left because I thought I was falling in love with you. I couldn't say those words outloud. I couldn't hurt you guys like that. When Elena asked me for advice on whether she should go to Medical School or not I did the first selfish thing I did in a ling time and I told her to take it hoping you would stay behind and something could happen. It was a horrible weak moment and I felt guilty immediately. So when Lily offered me the shop in a far away location I jumped at it. So I would never do such a selfish thing again." Bonnie said feeling like her heart was in her ears. Her face felt hot. Her chest pounded. She couldn't believe she just went there that she finally said the words outloud to them her two best friends. They meant so much to her for so long and she was afraid saying this would make her lose them for ever.

They both stared at her completly and utterly stunned.

Then Damon turned to Enzo anger still in his voice, "Did you know about this?"

Enzo blinked and said, "Yes. I did. I actually encoraged her to tell you the truth or at least fight for you or something. She wouldn't. She was too loyal."

Elena's eyes were so wide and they seemed heartbroken. She looked like she was having a hard time to process all of it.

"I am so sorry Elena. I did a selfish stupid thing."

"And now? How do you feel now? You said you thought you were falling in love with Damon but how do you feel now?"

Bonnie pursed her lips and said, "I don't..."

"No, Bonnie you have kept things in for too long. It is finally the time to tell us the truth. How do you really feel?" Elena asked Bonnie pointedly.

Bonnie took a deep breath and looked between Damon and Enzo and realized that it was finally time to be truly honest with herself as well as her friends.

"The truth is I was in love with Damon. We were getting closer and after he saved me from Kai I fell in love with him. He saved my life and he became my best friend. The thought of him leaving with you made me react selfishly but it lead to something I didn't expect. Enzo was there me. I was all alone in a new town and he was there to help set up shop, he helped me move in and when I found out you two were engaged he was there for me when it was a really hard time for me. When I was there spending all of this time with him I hardly thought about Damon."

"Gee thanks Bon-Bon." Damon said.

Then Elena lightly hit Damon on the arm.

Then Bonnie said, "I can honestly say that I do not love Damon anymore."

"Every guys dream to hear." Damon muttered.

Bonnie breathed out in relief and like a weight was lifted off of her shoulders. What ever that was, whatever she had felt for Damon it was gone now or least it was more clear. It was clear enough that she could finally tell them the truth and it felt good.

"I'm sorry I wasn't honest with you guys but everything turned out for the best."

Elena nodded and said, "You're right. It did. Thanks for finally telling us the truth. Since you're in the confession mood. Is there anything else you want to tell us?"

Bonnie looked at Elena her eyes furrowed. Why would she ask her that? Did she know something?

Then Damon chimed in and asked, "Well, since everything turned out just fine and dandy then why not get married if you two are soooooo in love?"

Bonnie breathed in and thought about it. Well, she was on a roll. If she could admit that about her previous feelings for Damon then couldn't she admit this too. Wasn't it time to keep everything out in the open?

Then Enzo said, "We already told you it is too much for her to handle right now."

"Hey, I can handle it. I can handle anything." Bonnie said.

"Well, yeah, that is a given but this is just ridiculous."

"Why is it so ridiculous? Hmmmmm." Damon asked.

"She just told you that she was in love with you and you still want to have a Double Wedding with her. Why?"Enzo asked.

"Apparently she got over it pretty quickly because of you so why not?"Damon said.

"Because maybe we don't want do it."Enzo said.

"And why not?"Damon asked egging him on.

"Because maybe we would want our own day that has nothing to do with you!"Enzo yelled.

Damon smiled and nodded and said, "So why don't you do that? Why not get married in a month without us so Grams can see it?"

"Have you not been listening at all? Bonnie should not get married for anyone else. I really hope she is done making choices to make everyone else happy."Enzo said exasperated.

"OK, then Bon-Bon what is it that you want? What will make you happy? Or is there anything else you want to tell us?"

Damon asked looking Bonnie in her eyes.

Bonnie stared at everyone trying to figure out what to do and what to say. She bit her lip and then she turned to Enzo and held his hand and looked him deep in the eyes and said, "I know it seems crazy considering everything. I see you here defending me and it made me realize how deeply and profoundly in love I am with you."

Enzo gaped at her his eyes never leaving hers.

"I love that you were there for me. I love that you would go to such extreams to help keep me at peace. I love that you are so good with my Grams. And I want to marry you. I understand if you don't ..."

Then Enzo grabbed her by her face and started to kiss her. Bonnie responded in kind she got so lost into the kiss filled with so much passion and so much love. She totally forgot that they had two witnesses right there.

Then Damon coughed loudly.

Then they parted and Enzo caressed her cheeck and said, "I love you too. Bonnie Bennett lets get married!"

 **A/N2: Thanks for reading let me know what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you so much for all of the Reviews and alerts! It means sooooooo much! This fic is my most reviewed fic in forever. It makes me so happy! So from the bottom of my heart thank you so much for all of the support.**

 **A/N2: So I am going to have to put a warning to hardcore Delena fans there will be an angsty Delena scene that you may not like. I have been struggling whether or not to keep it in but I had put things earlier in this fic that I felt like I needed to adress. The progression of the story needs it and this is just how I see Delena as an ex Bamon fan myself.**

 **A/N3: It might get a little um mature. I am keeping it T and I still think it should keep a T rating but it just starts to get a little more heated. I am really bad with these types of scenes so please let me know what you think.**

Enzo and Bonnie leaned against the car, making out. Bonnie had pushed Enzo against the car his hands were trailing all over her body. Her arms were around his neck taking in every moment of this bliss. She felt incredibly high like Enzo released some kind of endorphins in her brain that made everything look and feel so much sweeter. He definetly tasted sweet she opened her mouth so that he could gain better access. He took his time kissing her and exploring every inch of her skin. It felt amazingly fantastic. Nothing ever felt this good in her life. And if making out with Enzo felt this good then she could only imagine what more would feel like. She felt giddy at the thought.

Enzo stopped for a moment and between kisses he breathlessly said,

"We ...better...go...in."

Bonnie parted slighty to take a breath and asked between sweet excited pecks,"What ...for?"

He pushed her away from him putting space between them and said, "Your Grams."

Bonnie leaned into him and they bounced back and forth and she said,"Grams wants us to be together. I think she won't mind if we have a little alone time together. We are engaged after all."

He smiled at her lingering at her his whole face glowing. They linked their hands together moving them back and forth.

"Well, if it will make Grams happy."

Then he pulled her closer to him and continued to kiss her joyfully.

Then suddenly they were interupted by a cough.

Bonnie really wanted to ignore it but then Enzo stopped and then she turned around to see one of Grams nurses.

She suddenly gained back some of her sense and asked, "Is everything OK?"

"Yes. Sorry to interupt. There was just some paperwork for you to sign."

"Oh, yes of course." Bonnie said.

They then followed the nurse in hand in hand.

Damon and Elena sat there for quite a while in silence. It has been a little while since the "happy couple" had declared their love for eachother planning their wedding. It was their goal to make them realize that this whole fake dating thing needed to stop and to see they actually had real feelings for eachother. So they did say their "I love yous" so mission accomplished but it didn't feel very satisfying. Maybe that was because that came right after Bonnie admitted that she was in love with Elena's fiance. Elena didn't quite know what was the right way to react to the whole situation. Once it was clear that that was something Bonnie felt in the past and she didn't feel now it helped Elena focus on trying to get Bonnie tell her the truth. She was not expecting full on declarations of love and well basically a proposal. That was just insane. According to Caroline and Damon yesterday had to be their first kiss and now they were getting married and Elena couldn't help but feel that she helped esculate the whole thing.

Elena finally broke the silence, "So that was unexpected."

"Yep." Damon said as he was fiddling with his thumbs.

"I didn't see any of that coming."

"That makes the two of us." Damon said.

"So what do we do now?" Elena asked.

"What is there to do? What does it matter what ever feelings Bonnie had for me are gone. She got over it when she moved on to Enzo."

Elena's eyes widened in worry gaping at Damon and said tearsly, "I was talking about their whole fake engagement turned to real engagement."

"Oh, right, well, I guess there's nothing to do about that either." Damon said clearly not happy about it while staring into space.

Elena gawked at him for what seemed like a very long moment.

"Are you...did you...did you know about Bonnie's feelings about you?" Elena asked.

"Of course not! I had no idea. Apparently it wasn't that big of a deal if she just got over it so easily."

"Did you want her to not get over it?"Elena asked concern etched in her voice.

Damon turned to Elena and said,"Of course not. I just ... it took me by surprise that is all. I should have seen it when it was there. I would have..."

"What would you do?"Elena asked pointedly with accuation in her voice.

"Oh come on Elena you know I love you and I would never..."

"OK, lets say I listened to Bonnie's advice and I left." Elena said starting to get in an angry panic.

"I would have went after you." Damon said.

"So you never...thought about it before what it would be like to be with her?"

Damon stood up angry and asked, "Why are we even having this conversation?"

"Damon answer the question!" Elena shouted.

He was about to leave out of there angry. Then he turned to her looking at her riled up worried eyes and said, "Of course n..."

He sighed looking in her eyes and said, "OK fine do you want the truth? I am a guy and she is an attractive woman and she is my best friend so yeah I have thought about it. Mostly when we were in the off again part of our on again off again relationship. I have seen what Stefan and Caroline had being best friends first and yeah I have thought about it from time to time that maybe that it could be great."

Elena stared at him heart broken.

"They are just fleeting thoughts Elena because at the end of the day I would always chose you. You know that. Look if you left and I stayed behind and yeah I suppose it does make sense for me and Bonnie to find comfort in each other. I would have moved on with Bonnie but I would not have been over you. And if you came back in my life I would come back to you in a second. Because well yes I care about her and yes there could have been something there but you are the one I am irrevocablly in love with. I will always love you first."

Elena blinked away her tears and rushed to him and kissed him.

After they parted Elena looked up to him and said,

"Thanks for being honest with me."

"Of course."

"So what do we do now?" Elena asked.

"We will just be there for them. They both finally have someone that will choose them first. They both deserve that. So all we can do is be happy for them."

Elena silently agreed.

Bonnie couldn't help but look at Enzo every chance she got. While she was doing the paper work she could hardly concentrate on that and kept on stealing glances at Enzo who did not stop looking at her with adoration in his shimmering eyes.

After Bonnie worked on the paper work they spent a good amount of time with Grams. The whole time they held hands or always had to be touching. She couldn't help it she just felt so intertwined with him. Grams had smiled at them knowingly so happy to see Bonnie happy. It felt great to look at Grams and talk to her and to show her that she was truly happy. She really was she no longer playing a part. Once she realized about her feelings for Enzo it was like they flooded out of her in great big burst of happy feelings. Everything felt good.

As Bonnie and Enzo visited with Grams in her room sitting on chairs opposite Grams while holding hands and Bonnie leaned onto Enzos shoulder comfortable they were telling Grams about there day and then Bonnie said, "There is something we need to tell you."

"Of course baby girl. Go for it." Grams said.

"So as you know we are engaged and we decided to set a date." Bonnie said excited.

"Really?" Grams asked surprised she starting to sit up in her bed more so she could give Bonnie her undevided attention.

"Yes so we decided that we are going to get married at the end of the month."

"What?" Grams asked her voise crackled a little sounding horse.

Bonnie was a little taken aback about Grams surprise.

"Yes, Caroline has a church all picked out and everything." Bonnie said.

"Are you sure about this?"

Bonnie looked at Enzo and that rush of giddy happy feeling came to her as she looked into his sweet blissful eyes as he smiled at her filled with love.

Then she said, "I never have been more sure about anything in my life."

Grams looked at Bonnie long and hard and then she looked between Bonnie and Enzo searchingly like she was trying to figure something out just by looking at them.

Then a smile slowly formed on her face.

"I am so happy for you baby girl." She said.

Then Bonnie got up and hugged her Grams. She held her so tight and then Bonnie said, "I am happy too. Grams."

Then Grams parted from the embrace and she looked at Enzo.

"Welcome to the family Enzo." Grams said.

Then she motioned for him to come over to hug her too. He did very slowly and cautiously. Bonnie looked at the scene with love and hope in her eyes. She knew Enzo never had any family so he really didn't know what family affection looked like. He was never a part of a family before and now he was. It was no longer pretend. This was really happening. Enzo was going to be apart of her family and Bonnie couldn't be more thrilled.

Enzo hugged Grams and she said, "Now take good care of my baby girl."

"It will be my first priority in life." Enzo said filled with sincerity.

Bonnie looked at him filled with love and thrilled to be called his first priority. She didn't think she has ever heard anyone call her that before. It felt incredibly good to be Enzos first priority.

She wanted for him to be her first priority as well.

Then they talked about their plans for the future. Grams wanted to know all of it. They weren't quite sure themselves but as they talked to Grams they felt like that is what they wanted to do. They told her about moving back to run Bonnie's shop and they talked about Enzo working on his music more. They told Grams about their song they were working on together. And Enzo told Grams about his dream of being a muscian himself. Bonnie boasted about all of Enzos many musical talents. She would support in his pursuit of music just as he was there for her and would continue to be there for her in her running of her shop. Both of their eyes lit up as they talked about their future. As they were discussing all of these things Grams asked, "Where will you honey moon?"

Enzo said, "We haven't really talked about it yet."

"Oh."

Then he turned to Bonnie asked, "Where would you like to go?"

Bonnie felt put on the spot and then she got this dreamy look on her face and said, "Well, if I could go anywhere I would want to go to Paris."

"Then Paris it is." Enzo said sincerly.

Bonnie didn't know her loving smile could get any bigger but it did. It spread across her entire face.

"Really? I know that is not the most realistic location."

Enzo chuckled and then he said, "I hear it's the most romantic city in the world and my girl deserves the most romantic city in the world. "

Bonnie smiled at him exsquitely happy espeacially at him calling her 'his girl'. She really liked the sound of that.

Then she pulled him into a kiss.

He kissed her back happily but then they stopped realizing they were in front of Grams. Grams just looked at them with a wonderful happy look on her face so happy to see that Bonnie was happy.

After they said good bye to Grams they went to her bedroom. As soon as they were in the bedroom Bonnie pushed Enzo against the door and began to kiss him passionately. Enzo could get used to this, this was something that he would love to happen everyday, the thought excited and thrilled him and gave him a resounding feeling of peace. He was so in love with this woman and the fact that she had confessed her feelings were so unbeleivable to him. It was amazing. Things like this didn't happen to him. He had tried so hard in the past for women to see him he would fight and scheme because they showed him some level of caring but they never chose him. He was never anyones first choice but now things were entirely different. He had someone who loved him and accepted him and chose him. It was the best feeling the world.

Enzo took her in taking every kiss,treasuring every touch, admiring every inch of her. She was amazing she was a goddess he was ready worship. He trailed kisses slowly down her neck taking his time. Bonnie moaned into him. Then she took his shirt off and he was wearing his undershirt. She was about to take his undershirt off too but then the phone rang.

That didn't stop Bonnie she removed his undershirt.

As she kissed him with so much devoted vigor he couldn't stand he parted enough for him to say, "Your phone is ringing."

"You have excellent hearing." Bonnie mused outloud breathlessly.

"Maybe, you should get it."

"Uh. Nope. See I decided to make you my first priority." She said as she pushed him on her bed.

The ringing continued Enzo barely could pay attention to it since he had a goddess that he had to attend to.

After the third attempt Caroline hung up the phone.

"Uh, they still aren't answering!" Caroline pouted frustrated.

"Yes, well they just got engaged for real their probally um busy." Elena said with a little note of uendoe in her voice.

"I can't beleive you two just let them get engaged after they just had their first kiss!"Caroline yelled.

Elena sighed, "Well,didn't we want them to admit they had feelings for eachother?"

"Yeah, but not for them to get married so hastily." Caroline said still upset.

"Well, you don't have to plan it. You can just quit." Damon said.

Caroline huffed, "I am holding the two of you reaponsible for this it is all your fault! I guess I am just going to have to

talk some sense into them in person."

Then she stormed out of there angerily.

 **A/N4: Thanks for reading guys and let me know what you think!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own TVD**

 **A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I posted. It's been a busy summer. I hope you enjoy this! Let me know what you think.**

Bonnie woke up to Enzo's bare chest with a stupid grin on her face.

"Well, that happened." Bonnie said.

"It sure did love." Enzo said with that sexy curve of his lips.

"Be honest, how long did you want that to happen?" Bonnie asked.

"Since the day I met you to be honest but then you started to speak and …" Enzo began to say.

Bonnie hit him laughing and said, "Shut up."

"Never!" He said chuckling.

Bonnie looked up at him with stars in her eyes.

"How can the whole entire world change so fast?" Bonnie asked whistfully.

"Sometimes it feels like things will never change. It feel like you are stuck in a never ending spiral of disappointments and let downs. It feels like it will always be the same lonely empty void and no matter what you do, no matter how many plans you cook up to try to mold yourself something good, something different it always ends up with that same endless cycle of loneliness and misery. Then in a split second everything changes and you are forever out of that cycle and you are caught up in a whirlwind of a change of something finally being different of something finally being good."

Bonnie stared at Enzo with deep awe. She wanted to take all of his heart aches away. She understood how he felt completely and now they were caught in this blissful whirlwind of happiness and she didn't want it to ever end.

Then suddenly the door flew open, "You guys are moving way too fast!"

Bonnie jumped up covering herself with the sheet.

"Caroline do you mind?" Bonnie asked mortified in a high pitch voice.

Then Caroline gasped as the sight of them sunk in, "Oh my, guys, I'm sorry."

Then she put her hand over her eyes.

"But this kind of proves my point you guys are moving waaaaaay too fast."

"Caroline. Leave. Now! We'll talk about this later!" Bonnie yelled.

Caroline stubbornly stayed put with her hand over eyes and said, "No. We will talk about this now. You are moving way too fast. Your first kiss was yesterday."

"How did you know that?" Bonnie asked while she was hurriedly getting dressed.

Enzo lied there watching his friend and fiancé in amusement. Bonnie pushed Enzo motioning for him to put his clothes on too.

"Oh…you know….it was just obvious….considering."

"Really?" Bonnie asked unbelieving.

"OK, fine Damon told us. He rushed to tell us that his brilliant plan was working. He thought he was so smart and clever." Caroline explained exasperated.

"Plan? What plan?" Bonnie asked with annoyance in her voice.

"Damon knows that you weren't telling him the truth about being engaged." Caroline said.

Bonnie stopped in the middle of putting her shirt on and yelled, "What?!"

Then she grabbed Caroline's hand and pulled it off of her eyes and then she said, "How? How did he know? Why wouldn't you tell me that when he was going on and on about a Double Wedding?"

"Why would you insist on keeping up this farce? Look Grams knows. She knew from the moment you told her you were engaged. She can always tell when your lying. She just went along with it because she thought through this maybe you would finally open your eyes to a chance for your own real happiness." Caroline said.

"What? Grams lied to me. You all were in on it?" Bonnie asked furious.

"What does it matter? You lied too. Now that it is all out in the open you can slow down a bit." Caroline said.

Bonnie sat on her bed winded about all of that information. It was all a lie. It was all a manipulation.

Then she turned to Enzo and asked, "Did you know about this?"

"No. I am just as shocked as you." Enzo said as he sat by her and he took her hand.

She looked at him in his eyes deeply and believed him.

Then she turned back to Caroline and then she asked, "So Damon and Elena were just manipulating us? And my Grams?"

"They thought it was for your own good. I played along if it meant it would stop this whole mess but it just kept on getting bigger. So it ends now and now you know and now the whole mess could stop and maybe you guys could start over and I don't know just date first. " Caroline said.

Bonnie looked down on her engagement ring trying process everything and take it all in. It overwhelmed her and then she turned to Enzo and asked, "What do you think of all of this?"

"It doesn't change how I feel. I am in love with you. That was all me it had nothing to do with any kind of manipulation. I love spending time with you. When I'm not with you I can't wait to see you again. When we pretended to be together everything became better for me, I was no longer wandering into this endless cycle of misery and loneliness. It all began to click together." Enzo said while his hand caressed hers and he looked with in her eyes with deep sincerity.

Bonnie squeezed his hand and then she cupped his cheek with in her hand and said, "I always wanted to be loved by someone the way you love me. I was beginning to think that I would never get that. I was starting to believe that there was something wrong with me. When we were pretending be together I thought that was the best I could ever get was this fake relationship so I kept on making excuses of reasons why we needed to continue with the farce. And when it had to be all over I had to admit the truth to Grams I just couldn't let go. I didn't want Grams to be disappointed in me and I wanted her to be happy but I also didn't want it to end."

"It never has to for real this time. We never have to end." Enzo said.

Then Caroline waved her hands back and forth and said, "Uh, guys that is very beautiful but…"

Enzo and Bonnie's eyes never left each other. They were stuck in there own little world.

Then Enzo went on one knee and asked, "Now everything is out in the open. Bonnie Shelia Bennett will you marry me?"

Tears filled Bonnie eyes and she knelt down in front of him and she said, "I will and this is real and I am so in love with you."

Then they leaned into each other and kissed.

Caroline sighed and said, "OK, fine, I give up. Congratulations!"

They were so lost in each others kiss that they didn't notice when Caroline left the room.

 **BEBEBEBEBEBEBE**

Caroline returned to Damon and Elena eating dinner together.

Caroline sat down and said, "Sooooo. The whole farce is over. They know that everyone knew about them. I told them."

"Why?" Damon asked.

"Um, this is gone too far and we all need to stop lying to each other. We are supposed to be friends and friends don't act this way."

Elena looked down at her food and said, "Yeah, I know that. I guess I do know why

she kept some secrets to herself, her having feelings for Damon was something she couldn't really tell me with out ruining our friendship. I get that."

Caroline eyes widened and said, "What? She told you that."

"Yeah, she did. It's real fun to hear that believe me." Damon said sarcastically while he was looking at his food.

Caroline glared at him and then she turned to Elena and asked, "Are you guys OK? That is kind of a bomb that Bonnie revealed. Have you talked about it?"

"We did." Elena said.

She put her fork down and she turned to Damon and said, "I think you should talk to Bonnie about it."

"What good could that possibly do?" Damon asked unbelieving.

"It needs to be out there in the open. Caroline was right no more lies and no more secrets."

"Oh, come on, it's not a secret or a lie really. Everything turned out exactly the way it should talking about it only makes matters worse." Damon said kind of panicked.

Caroline gawked at them her mouth falling down.

"What are you talking about?"

"Damon had feelings for Bonnie." Elena explained like she was explaining some common fact and not something that she would think would ruin their relationship.

"Had?" Caroline asked.

"I had thought about it, it's not the same as having real romantic feelings."

"Yes it is." Elena said.

Caroline gaped at them.

"I don't understand. Damon actually admitted he had feelings for Bonnie?" Caroline asked.

"I admitted that I thought about it there's a difference." Damon defended.

"And you want him to tell Bonnie that? Why? What good could possibly come out of that?" Caroline asked with hands firmly placed on her hips.

"We will all know that this is finally over. I don't want to be married and be worried that there was deep seeded feelings he never confronted wondering if…"

Damon turned to her and held her and hand said, "That would never happen. You are the one I am in love with. You are the one who will always be first to me."

She looked at him in the eyes and said, " I know that. I don't doubt your love but…"

She looked down looking like she felt guilty for something and then she looked up and said, "That is how it started with you. You were a thought, a dream, a bad boy fantasy. I thought that Stefan was it for me. Then what we had grew and there was that moment where Stefan told me that I needed to figure out what it was between us."

"And look how that turned out!" Damon yelled as he got up.

Then Caroline folded her arms and asked, "What are you so afraid of? Huh?"

"Bonnie is over it. I don't want to open old wounds." Damon said.

"You two needed to talk this out." Caroline said.

"Flip flopper!" Damon yelled.

Then Elena turned to him and said, "Damon. I believe in us and I strongly believe that this is all going to turn out OK. I believe that we are all with who we were are supposed to be with. This is just closure. OK. It is going to be fine."

She held his hand caressing it looking him in the eyes giving him a deep reassuring look.

"OK, fine. I will do it." Damon said groaning like he just agreed to do a grueling task.

 **BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE**

Bonnie composed herself staring at Grams' room. She knew she had to go in there but she was very afraid. She didn't know of what exactly. Grams was basically the most important parental figure in her life growing up. There wasn't anyone who she respected more. She had conflicting feelings about the whole thing. Enzo walked up to her seeing that she was struggling he put his hands on her shoulders.

"It is going to be OK love. I can go in with you if you want me too."

Bonnie sighed biting her lower lip and said, "No. This is something that I need to do on my own. Thank you for being there, though."

"You better get used to it." Enzo said.

Bonnie smiled at him and said, "OK, get out of here, so I can talk to her."

"As you wish." He said bowing over dramatically.

Bonnie laughed at him and then she took a deep breath.

"Alright, I can do this. Here it goes."

She opened the door slowly and walked in carefully.

Grams sat up and asked, "Baby girl? Is everything OK?"

Bonnie nodded and said, "It is and it isn't. I am kind of upset with you and that hasn't happened since I was little and you wouldn't let walk to Lena's by myself."

"I was just looking out for you."

"I knew you were this time too."

"This time? Ohhhhh. All of the truth has came out. I figured it wouldn't take long."

"Why? Grams. Why weren't you honest with me?" Bonnie asked.

"The same reason why you weren't honest with me I suppose. I didn't want to hurt you. I saw this man who could finally give you all of the happiness that you have been denying yourself. I knew you were stubborn, a trait you got from me, so I figured I would go along with the lie and see how he treated you and see if he really was the guy for you as I suspected he was."

Bonnie looked down and said, "I know you worry about me, Grams. I know I have had a hard time taking my own happiness in the past but…that is over now. I love Enzo for real. I think that was part of why I faked it for so long I was afraid that I was falling in love with him and that he didn't love me back."

"That wasn't the case though was it? " Grams asked.

"No, it is not. He loves me and I love him and we are getting married."

"That is all I wanted for you, Baby girl."

"I know but no more lies Grams. I am sorry I lied to you."

"I am sorry I lied to you too but I am glad that you are happy. Please continue to let yourself to be happy and stay happy. No more of sacrificing your own happiness for others, you hear me."

"I hear you, Grams. I don't think you have to worry. I have Enzo now and now I am not afraid. We have fallen into this amazing feeling where it colors everything differently and makes anything possible." Bonnie said with a hopeful smile on her face.

 **BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE**

Enzo sat on the piano playing the song him and Bonnie were playing together when they had their first kiss and when he well fake proposed. He smiled thinking about the beautiful moment. It made everything soar, he never thought it could be like this. He never thought it could feel like this, like anything was possible.

Then suddenly a knock came to the door. He got up to open it. He wasn't entirely happy to see Damon. Damon's face fell when he saw Enzo like he was guilty about something.

Then Damon asked, "Is Bonnie here?"

"She is busy at the moment." Enzo said hoping Damon would leave. He had a really bad feeling about this.

"Oh, OK. Well can I come in?" Damon asked.

Reluctantly Enzo opened the door wider and let him in.

They sat down on the couch. He saw flowers in a vase in the middle of the coffee table.

"Nice flowers." He said seeming to try small talk.

Enzo didn't know why things suddenly felt so awkward maybe it was because Bonnie admitted she had feelings for him and now Damon was here wanting to talk to Bonnie.

"Yeah, their Bonnie's favorite." Enzo said.

"Right. I think if I ever were with Bonnie, I would make a terrible boyfriend."

Enzo glared at him as he laid his arm on the arm rest holding onto it trying to remain cool and calm.

"I would agree, especially since you are in love with someone else." Enzo said.

"Yeah, I never paid attention to the little stuff, I didn't support her career, I always made fun of it, and I never knew what her favorite flowers were."

"Yep, you would be pretty awful." Enzo said agreeing with him.

"I am glad she has you buddy." Damon said.

"You are?"

"Yes and I am glad you have her. At first I didn't get it. At first I was down right pissed and that feeling comes out of protectiveness for the both of you. I know you both have been through the grinder when it comes to love. You both have deep messed up issues because people have treated you both terribly. So it is good that you are together."

"But? I feel like you are leading to a but here." Enzo said.

"The but is…." Damon started to say but then he stopped himself.

He tried to say something. It seemed like it was important and he said, "But…I am here…"

"Why are you here?" Enzo asked suspicious.

"I am here because I was an idiot and I was being a little too honest with my fiancé." Damon said as he rubbed his neck.

"What did you say?" Enzo asked as his eyes zeroed on him weary.

"I told her that I thought about what it would be like to be with Bonnie and I thought it might…it could've been …great."

Enzo shot up.

Enzo raised his voice," Why are you here Damon?!"

"Elena wants me to tell Bonnie so we have everything out in the open." Damon stood up saying in a calming voice. He put his arms up in defense kind of expecting a fight with the way Enzo was clenching his fists and his eye were bulging.

"I told you! I told you years ago that you had feelings for her and you didn't believe me! When you were being all protective with her against Kai …"

"Hey, I had a bad feeling about Kai. I was right about him. He turned out to be a Psycho. You helped me figured that out."

"Damon. You had your chance years ago. You've had all of this time with her. You could've chosen anytime to talk about it but instead you choose when she is with me. I thought I was your friend!"

"You are my friend. That is why I am telling you. I am trying to be honest even though you and Bonnie have been lying to me for a long time!" Damon yelled right back at him.

Then suddenly Bonnie appeared into the living room and said, "Guys! Can you keep it down? Grams is supposed to be resting."

They both stopped and turned looking at her feeling caught.

"What is going on here?" Bonnie asked frustrated.

Then Enzo looked between Bonnie and Damon and he took a deep breath and said, "Love, it's Damon he…."

He stopped himself from bursting out in anger. He needed to stop. He looked at Bonnie she was it. He knew it. He looked at her how she tapped a foot when was angry. He was so in love with this woman. He feared losing her. He also knew her. He knew she had feelings for Damon at one point. He didn't want to be insecure about it. He didn't want to wonder if she was just settling for him because she couldn't have Damon. So he walked up to her and he took her hand with in his and said, "Love, Damon has something that he needs to tell you. I am going to go. I will be back."

She looked at him solemnly and pouted her lip and asked, "Are you sure you have to leave. Whatever he has to say he can say to the both of us. Aren't we partners now?"

"We are but this is something you two have to hash out on your own." Enzo said not exactly thrilled with saying it.

Then he scooped her up in his arms and gave her big heart wrenching kiss. It was a kiss he was sure she would not forget.

Then he said, "I shall see you later, love."

Then he left not looking back he could not lose his resolve. He had to let them have this conversation and hope for the best.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thanks again for all of the love and support. It really means a lot to me. So this is the last chapter and after this I will post an epilogue.**

Enzo took a drive and found himself at Caroline's and Stefan's house.

"Oh hey Enzo, were your ears burning? We were just talking about you." Stefan said.

Enzo looked down at Caroline and said, "I was in the neighborhood and I needed to talk."

"Oh, great because Caroline has something she wants to tell you." Stefan nudged his wife.

"Yeah, I maaaay have been a little bit too medaly. I am sorry. No more medaling in your life. I am out. I promise. You and Bonnie live your life without me getting in the middle. I promise." Caroline said with full resolve.

"Yeah, OK, whatever." Enzo replied looking dejected.

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked concerned.

"Bonnie is talking to Damon right now and I am not sure what is happening." Enzo said.

"Oh. That." Caroline said, knowing exactly what was happening.

"You know about that? Was it your idea?" Enzo asked a little betrayed.

"No! It was all Elena's. At first I thought it was a ridiculous idea but then I saw that Damon had pint up feelings that he needed to deal with." Caroline said.

"Great." Enzo said sounding bleak.

"I wouldn't worry about it, okay? Why would she choose a guy who never chose her first?" Caroline tried to reassure him.

"Maybe because those feelings will never go away and if they are returned….why would Elena want him to do that?" Enzo asked a little panicked.

"Because no one wants to be with someone who has feelings with someone else." Stefan interjected.

Enzo glared at him. He remembered that Stefan and Elena used to be together. He wasn't in their lives when they were together. He heard the story of their little triangle drama. Stefan was with Elena and Elena had feelings for both brothers. Stefan told Elena she needed to confront her feelings for Damon and they did and Stefan and Elena broke up. Elena and Damon got together. He didn't like Stefan making the comparison. What if the same thing happened with Bonnie and Damon?

Then Caroline put a supportive hand on Enzo's shoulder and said, "It's going to be OK. I haven't seen Bonnie this happy and in love before. You sparked something in her and Bonnie doesn't have that a lot. She would not throw that away."

Enzo looked at her not so sure. This always happened to him. Just when he thought he could finally find a little bit of happiness it was all taken away.

 **BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE**

Damon sat on the couch somewhat awkwardly.

Bonnie sat on the lazy boy chair on the opposite side of him and said, "Well, you said you wanted to talk. So talk."

He looked up at her with eyes wide and said, "OK, yeah, so….I was just talking to Elena and…"

"And? What? Spit it out Damon!" Bonnie said with a short temper.

Damon looked at her and then spat out in anger, "Are you mad at me? Why? You are the one that threw this bomb at me telling me that you had feelings for me and acted like it didn't even matter because you're over it."

"I needed to finally for once let out the truth. Enzo helped me realize that I needed to finally let that out." Bonnie said.

"OK and you are completely over it?" Damon asked.

Bonnie stared at him and asked, "You don't believe me?"

"No, it's just…look you felt like you needed to confess and tell us the truth about how you felt and I have to tell you the truth too."

"What truth?"

"I had feelings for you." Damon finally said.

"You had feelings for me?" Bonnie asked.

"Look, whatever you felt… you weren't alone. I felt it too. I cared about you and I thought about it, about how great it would be if we were together. After Kai…we were spending a lot of time together and I wanted to protect you and make sure you were OK. But more than that there were times…especially when me and Elena were in our off part of our relationship that I …. I wanted to be with you." Damon confessed letting out a breath.

Bonnie sat there with widen eyes taking all of this in. She stared at him letting it sink in.

"You had feelings for me?!" She yelled.

"Yes." Damon simply answered.

"'Had' as in past tense?" Bonnie asked her voice constrained.

"Isn't it in the past for you too?" Damon asked.

"Of course it is." Bonnie said as she stood up.

Then she started to pace and she turned, "Why tell me now?"

"Elena asked me how I felt and I told her the truth and she thought it was best if I told you."

"Oh and of course you do everything Elena tells you to." Bonnie said bitterly.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You let her dictate everything in your life without an opinion of your own."

"That's not true. I'm my own man."

"Sure. Like you are being your own man and leaving your life to support hers and do whatever career she wants you to."

He gawked at her for a moment and said, "Ahhhhhh. I see what's going on here. You are still jealous. You still do have feelings for me."

"No I don't!" Bonnie yelled.

Then she fell onto the couch, sitting down next to him and said, "I ….when you came there and showed me you were engaged and I heard the story, I was upset about it because I did have feelings for you but I also was upset for you. I thought that you loved being a Private Investigator and the thought of you leaving it all for Elena…I don't know it felt like you were giving up a part of your identity or something."

"Then why didn't you just tell me that?" Damon asked.

"Because I was afraid it would lead to you finding out about those stupid feelings." Bonnie said frustrated.

"Look, I listen to Elena because I am in love her. I want to do whatever I can to make her happy."

"I know that. I just didn't understand it I guess." Bonnie said.

"But you do now?" Damon asked.

"I think I am starting to." Bonnie said slowly.

"Because of Enzo?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"I'm glad."

"You are?"

"I am. I am happy for you both. I am glad you finally have someone who will be there for you and who will always choose you first. You deserve that. You both deserve that." Damon said.

"Thanks and I am glad you and Elena have each other." Bonnie said.

"Thanks."

"And about these stupid feelings…" Bonnie started to say.

"Yeah?"

"I think it's safe to say that they are in the past for the both of us. Right?" Bonnie asked hoping for him to agree.

"I think you are right. Whatever we did felt if they were the real deal we wouldn't be such idiots in love for other people."

"Hey, I am not in idiot in love!" Bonnie objected.

"Bonnie you just got engaged for real just after kissing for the first time. If that's not idiots in love I don't know what is. You know the whole fools rush in thing." Damon said.

Bonnie laughed a little and said, "I guess we were caught up in the whirlwind but I like this feeling and I never really want to let it go. He makes me feel like I can do anything. After all of these years of being miserable I finally feel happy and I just don't want to lose that. Every time it looks like I have found a little bit of happiness I lose it horribly and terribly and in a way that almost makes that happiness not even seem real."

"That is not going to happen this time." Damon reassured her.

"Why not?" Bonnie asked.

"Because it's Enzo. He has lost as much as you if not more. He knows what that feels like. He had spent so much of his time trying to find that happiness and I knew when he really truly found it he would do whatever he could to fight for it. That is not going to happen this time because Enzo won't let it."

Bonnie smiled and said, "I think you are right about that."

"It happens a lot with me."

"Shut up." Then she hit him on the arm.

 **BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE**

Enzo went back to Bonnie's Gram's house dragging his feet, his face was somberly down. He didn't know what was happening with Bonnie and Damon but he knew what he feared. Good things didn't happen to him a lot and when they did they didn't last long and usually he realized it was all in his head it was him trying to make something out of wanting to be loved so badly and taking whatever scraps he could get. He knew Bonnie had somewhat similar disappointments. They connected in that way. They both connected in having the whole unrequited love thing. What would happen if Bonnie found out that love wasn't as unrequited as she thought? What would he do if it was him? He was certain at this point that he would choose Bonnie without a second thought. As soon as he realized that he was falling for Bonnie it was like he was woken up from a haze that he had with Lily. He realized he was in love with the idea of her and not her herself. There wasn't any one thing about her that made him truly happy. It was the fact that she showed that she cared about him. She had given him a shot and opportunity when no one else would. Everyone else saw an Ex-Con and would not give him a second chance but she did and Enzo clung to that because he wanted to be cared about so badly. He was tired of being abandoned and thrown away. So he clung to the thought that someone would finally care about him. With Bonnie it was different. It was exciting, fun, and life changing. With Bonnie she had seen him in a way that no one ever really saw him before. She was annoying and got under his skin but in a way that he liked.

He took in a big in take of breath as he stared at Bonnie's Gram's house he had to go in and face the music. His fear didn't leave him but he had to know what happened and how Bonnie really felt now because as much as he hated to admit it Stefan was right no one wanted to be in a relationship with someone who has feelings for someone else.

Then suddenly Bonnie walked out of the house and then saw him. She gave him a great big smile and started running towards him. He caught her in his arms and spun her around so overjoyed with happiness that she greeted him this way.

"So I take it you and Damon aren't running away together?" Enzo asked happily.

Bonnie laughed and said, "No. Why would I run off with him when I have you right here? You are everything I always wanted. You are everything I never really knew I always wanted and needed. The fact that you want to be with me is everything."

His eyes gaped into hers and he cupped her cheeks and threw her in an intensely powerful, passionate kiss. She embraced him in kind and then as they parted they noise nuzzled and gazed warmly into each others' eyes.

"But."

Fear came back flooding in and Enzo timidly asked, "But?"

"This has been a whirlwind of a dream and it's just been a couple of days. They have been the best days of my life after spending so many of my days wondering if I could ever even grasp something like this but…"

"But?" Enzo asked looking like his world was about to crash down again just when he thought that his world was putting itself back together.

"But we need to wake up from this dream."

"Why?" He asked breathless.

"Because I am Bonnie Bennett. I'm supposed to be sensible and smart and if I am not careful I am going to lose myself in this. I have judged Elena and Damon harshly for losing who they really were when they got together they both changed so much and there was a part of me that thought that was a bad thing. I see now that it is unescapable that you are going to change when you are with someone. People effect each other especially when they are in love. I know I have been changed inexplicably by my past disasters of relationships. My first biggest relationship the guy cheated on me and my second biggest one the guy ended up turning psycho and tried to kill me. So they gave me scars. It made my skin thicker and my outlook on life a little more bleak but I still tried to remain strong and hold onto this girl that I forged out of the ashes of those dead relationships. I didn't think I could ever move on or that I could ever really find a good relationship or trust anyone ever again. Now that I have I don't want to lose myself so much in this relationship that I cannot allow myself to see straight. With you I think it will be different. With you I am overcome with this overwhelming feeling of hope. Hope is something that has been hard to come by but it is something that I cherish. What I am saying is I do have hope in us but I think we need to come for air and take it a little slower. There is no need to rush into this. I understand why my Grams tried to push us together but we do not need to rush some kind of shot gun wedding. The fact that my Grams will see that I am happy will be enough for me and I think for her."

"So how slow are we talking here?" Enzo asked.

"We can stay engaged just let's not start any wedding plans for a while, Not until we're ready."

"A prolonged engagement is fine by me as long as you're happy."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "And that is why you are the best."

Then she gave him a deep solid take it in kiss. He returned it with pure, unadulterated joy.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: The final chapter is here! I just wanted to say thank you so much for all the love you guys have given me throughout this entire story. Also, I'll still be writing my other Bonenzo fics but I wanted you to tell me which one you want to me to focus on the most. I have a poll in my profile for you to choose. Anyways, this chapter was really fun to write, I hope you enjoy it and thanks again.**

 **Epilogue**

 **One Year Later**

Bonnie sat in front of the mirror still not believing this moment was finally here. She smoothed out the lacey ruffles of her dress. She examined the floral beaded bodice and made sure everything looked just right. She turned around with the lacey train flowing elegantly on the ground. She saw her two best friends who were watching her with admiration. After all of this time, it was finally her turn. Then Elena handed Bonnie her veil and then Caroline took it and placed it on her head fixing it.

"I still can't believe this is happening." Bonnie said.

"You better believe it Bonnie Bennett. It is finally your turn." Caroline said as she adjusted Bonnie's veil on her head.

Then Elena asked, "No second thoughts?"

Bonnie shook her head and said, "I have never been more sure of anything in my entire life."

Both girls smiled ecstatically happy.

Then Elena went to get some Champaign glasses and said, "One pre-wedding toast."

Bonnie hesitated and Caroline hesitated trying to stop Elena from handing the glass to Bonnie and said, "What about Bonnie's dress?"

"We'll be careful, Care." Elena said giving the glass to Bonnie.

Then Caroline took her glass.

"To Bonnie Bennett, the best friend in the world, New Age guru, and soon to be the best wife to the luckiest guy Enzo St. John."

Then Caroline said, "To Bonnie Bennett-St. John. Finally!"

Then they all clinked their glasses together and said, "Finally!"

Bonnie put her glass down, before yelling, "I'm getting married!"

"You're getting married! In Paris, no less. I know it isn't quite the Eifel Tower but it is a pretty good venue that I snagged if I don't say so myself." Caroline said proud of her accomplishment.

"It is beautiful, and we have great view of Eifel Tower in our hotel room." Bonnie said.

Then suddenly Damon appeared, "Are you ready? It is time Bon-Bon."

Bonnie got up and said filled with confidence and said, "I have never been more ready than anything in my life."

Bonnie waited with Damon in the Cathedral elaborate hall. She watched Elena take her lavender bouquet of flowers and started to go in the Chapel. Then Caroline and Stefan took Lizzy to the door. Caroline gave Lizzy the basket of flowers and Stefan kissed Lizzy on the forehead. Then Caroline explained to her what to do and Lizzy excitedly said, "I can do it!"

Stefan opened the door for her and she walked in proudly starting to throw the flowers on the ground.

Stefan and Caroline then walked in after her.

Bonnie linked her arms with Damon's as he walked her down the isle. Bonnie watched Enzo by the alter as he waited with eager anticipation.

Bonnie's eyes focused on him walking towards him.

"Slow down Bon-Bon your going to make me trip." Damon whispered.

"Well, then stop being so slow." Bonnie whispered back a little aggressive but in a teasing manner.

Damon chuckled and asked, "Are you ready for this?"

"I am." Bonnie said filled with confidence and joy.

"Good. Take care of him. He deserves the best." Damon said.

"Will do." Bonnie said.

Then they arrived by the alter. Damon ceremoniously handed Bonnie's hand to Enzo, he took her hand tenderly and with great care.

Then Damon stood by Enzo filling the position of Best Man. Damon patted Enzo on the back and wished him good luck. It didn't look like he needed it. His eyes would not leave Bonnie's and Bonnie's ecstatic eyes could not leave his. Bonnie didn't even pull them away as she handed Elena her bouquet of flowers so she could hold both of Enzo's hands.

She squeezed them with pure joy he looked into her eyes and whispered to her "I love you" and she whispered back, "I love you too."

She knew he did. She didn't have any doubts or fears about that. She knew that Enzo would always be there. Standing in front of her friends and family was just a way for everyone to hear what she already knew in her heart, that they will both always be there for each other no matter what obstacle comes in their way. That was how much she loved him and that was how much she knew without any doubts how much he loved her. It had been a year since their untraditional engagement. Since then he had shown her nothing but love and encouragement. She had moved her shop to Mystic Falls and was able to operate there before her Grams passed. It meant so much to her that Grams was able to see her shop and see some of the products that Grams' tutorage had inspired. Enzo quit his job working with Lily and instead of helping other musicians with their careers he started working on his own and he was working on his first album with the song that Bonnie and Enzo had written together. Grams had passed away in her sleep a few months after their engagement. She died peacefully. Bonnie tried to take comfort in that. It was still so hard to deal with since Grams was her one parent, she was her support and advisor growing up. She didn't know what she was going to do without her. The night Grams died Bonnie cried herself to sleep in Enzo's loving and supportive arms. Bonnie comforted herself with the thought that Grams was happy that Bonnie was now happy too and that was partly Grams urging in twist of events kind of way.

Bonnie was giddy with all of the happiness she felt. She remembered there was a time when she never thought she would ever feel this happiness. There was a time when she thought she was doomed in always falling for unavailable men or it turning into disaster. But she was able to help Elena and Damon's wedding go on without a hitch and with no ill feelings whatsoever. She stood there with her best friends and was able to help them on their happy day feeling completely happy for them. Their wedding was a lovely beach wedding in Virginia Beach. Caroline was proud of pulling that off. She had a great time with Enzo at the reception dancing the night away and Elena even threw the bouquet directly to Bonnie per Caroline's advisement. It was in her plans to get married anyway but she appreciated the thought.

Now here she was at her own wedding promising to spend the rest of her life with the love of her life. Life couldn't be any better than that.

The Clergymen said, "And now the bride and groom will recite a Poem by Elizabeth Barrett Browning as their vows."

Enzo took her hands within his and looked at her with pure love and devotion and he began to recite,

How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.

I love thee to the depth and breadth and height

My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight

For the ends of Being and ideal Grace.

I love thee to the level of every day's

Most quiet need, by sun and candlelight.

Bonnie smiled at Enzo trying to blink away her tears but instead they fell down her cheeks. Then she squeezed her hand and began to recite her part,

I love thee freely, as men strive for Right;

I love thee purely, as they turn from Praise.

I love with a passion put to use

In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith.

I love thee with a love I seemed to lose

With my lost saints, - I love thee with the breath,

Smiles, tears, of all my life!

From  poem/how-do-i-love-thee/

Then the minister said, "You now may kiss…"

Enzo didn't even wait for the minister to finish the sentence as he pulled Bonnie in his arms and then dipped her to give her the most heavenly kiss she had received ever. Bonnie laughed a little at her new husband's romantic impatience. She wrapped her arms around him taking in the pure joy of their kiss. This wonderful kiss that meant that now they were now husband and wife.

The reception was lovely and as Bonnie and Enzo danced their first Wedding dance as a married couple, Bonnie laid her head on his shoulder and she started crying. Enzo asked, "Are you alright, my love?"

She looked up to him smiling through her tears and said, "I am. I am just so happy."

"As am I."

"And I think it might be the hormones."

"Hormones?" Enzo asked in confusion.

"Yes. That tends to happens when you're pregnant."

Enzo stopped dancing completely dumfounded.

She bit her lip.

"I didn't want to tell you like this. I just found out. I know it's a surprise. I…"

Then he interrupted her with a kiss.

Bonnie smiled into their kiss tears still not leaving her eyes.

Then he pulled her in her arms swinging her around excitedly.

"We're going to be a family!"

Then when he finally put her down he checked her to make she was alright.

"I'm fine doctor. We're fine."

He smiled and kissed her and then kissed his hand and patted it on her lace covered stomach.

He smoothly took her hand within hers and laid his other hand on her waist and they continued to dance.

"You are going to be a wonderful mother."

"And you will be an amazing father." Bonnie said as Enzo dipped her.

Then he pulled her up and said, "With you by my side I can do anything."

Bonnie smiled and said, "We both can."

Then they kissed with the pure joy of knowing that they were going to be a family.

Bonnie could not contain her pure unadulterated happiness. She was finally married to the love of her life, they were going to have a baby, and all of her friends were here to love and support her. All of the other couples were dancing. She saw Damon and Elena dance next to them still so in love. She was happy that they were starting their lives. They had moved to the Medical School and Damon had opened up a bar that also had an office for his own Private Investigation business. Caroline and Stefan were dancing while Lizzy and Josie were playing with Alaric and Jo watching them. It was nice to see them she was glad that Alaric and Jo were able to make it. She even saw Davina and Kol dancing. She was happy they had made it. She still couldn't believe that they decided to move to Mystic Falls to work at her shop there. Kol wanted to take a break from his family's drama and Davina and Kol decided to get a degree in Occult studies and Whitmore had the best program for that. Bonnie was happy they were great workers and they had become great friends. She eventually even told them about the whole fake dating thing and they laughed. It all ended well for her. The whole fake dating thing was the best thing that happened to her. From pretending to do something she found something so deep and real that it ultimately made her life better. She was grateful for that and she was grateful to Enzo. Bonnie could definitely attest to that old saying 'fake it until you make it'.

 **The End.**


End file.
